A Love Triangle That Bites
by bump-in-the-night1990
Summary: Jason is missing, and despite Sam's warning, Sookie goes to Fangtasia to find him. Instead, she finds Eric Northman. Suddenly, Sookie is thrown into a supernatural world and torn between two gorgeous men: a vampire and a shapeshifter.  pre books  E/S/S
1. Beginning

**A/N ****– short prologue/introduction. The story is before any of the novels take place. Basically, Sookie finds out that Jason is on V, and she tracks him down at Fangtasia—where she meets Eric Northman. And, of course, seductive dangerous romance ensues. **

"Tara, do you know where Jason is?"

Merlotte's is busy, and Tara can barely hear Sookie over the noisy customers and loud music. She puts down her dishrag and leans over the polished oak bar. "What?"

"Do you know where Jason is?" Sookie repeats.

Tara's face changes when she hears Jason's name, and with new interest, she asks, "What about Jason?"

Sookie sighs. "Do you know he is?"

"Naw," Tara says. "Why?"

"I haven't heard from him in the past few days." Sookie glances around Merlotte's to make sure no one is listening to her conversation. She props her arms on the bar and leans forward so she can speak directly in Tara's ear. "I think he might be in some sort of trouble."

Tara laughs. "Jason? Trouble? Well, no kidding Sookie. That brother of yours finds trouble more easily than Arlene finds a new husband."

Sookie shakes her head. "Not that kind of trouble. Not woman trouble or alcohol trouble or money trouble."

"Well, what kind of trouble then?"

"Oh, Tara, just promise you won't tell anybody about this."

Tara glances around the crowded bar. "Sookie, look at us surrounded in Bon Temps by a bunch of racist, drunk rednecks. Who would I tell?"

Sookie smiles, despite Tara's rude statement. Not everyone in Bon Temps is a racist and a redneck, but that definitely does describe some of the population. "I think Jason has been doing drugs."

Tara shrugs her shoulders. "Like what? Marijuana? Cocaine?"

"Worse." Sookie lowers her voice. "I think Jason has been doing V."

"What!" Tara exclaims. "As in vampire blood? No way. Jason just wouldn't do that, Sookie. I know Jason comes across as dumb, but he just ain't _that_ dumb."

"He's been hanging around with this new girl in the past week. I think she's from California or something. He didn't even introduce me to her. Whenever I call, he says he's busy. And when I called yesterday, he didn't even pick up the phone. So, earlier today, before my shift at work, I drove over to his place. His truck wasn't there, so I went inside. I snooped around a little bit, and I found these." Sookie pulls two items out of her tiny black shorts and hands them over the counter to Tara. She watches the shock overcome her best friend's face.

"Sookie, is this what I think it is?" Tara turns a tiny glass vial in her hands, entranced by the thick red liquid inside of it.

"Well, I'm not sure. It's not like I've ever met a, _vampire_, so I sure as heck don't know what their blood looks like. But that's my best guess." Sookie motions to the piece of paper in Tara's hand. "Look at that too."

Tara reads the card: "Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." Tara's eyes widen. "Sookie, is this a vampire bar?"

She nods. "Read the address. It's in Shreveport. I found this card and the vial on Jason's bathroom counter."

"Do you think that's where he is?"

"It's my only guess. I was thinking about going tonight when I get off of work. He might not even be there, but maybe someone will recognize his name and point me in the right direction." She looks up at Tara with hopeful eyes. "Is there any chance I can convince you to go with me?"

"Of course I'm going with you. You think I'd let my best friend walk alone into some vampire bar full of horny little blood-sucking devils?"

Sookie giggles. "I guess you wouldn't."

"Why aren't you two working?" Sookie jumps in surprise and turns around to face Sam. He's staring and Sookie and Tara expectantly. A pencil is tucked behind his ear, nestled in his shaggy brown hair.

"Sorry, Sam. I'm just going to refill some drinks right now." Sookie looks into her boss's very blue eyes. Although she can't read his exact thoughts, she can sense his mood, a combination of aggravation and desire. Sookie tries to shove away these emotions. For a few months, she has been picking up strange feelings from Sam, and they partially excite, but mostly just worry her. Telepaths don't date, and they especially don't date their bosses.

"Ya'll, I'm just trying to run a business."

"Yeah, yeah. We know Sam," Tara says.

"Really, sorry. We're getting back to work right now." Sookie says this, but she does not move from her spot besides Tara.

Sam glances back and forth between the two friends. "What's so important that it can't wait until after the dinner rush?"

"Nothing," Sookie and Tara say at the same time.

Sam eyes them suspiciously, but instead of pressing the issue, he sighs and walks away. Sookie watches him leave, her eyes reflexively flickering down to his bottom. _Such a cute butt_, she thinks. She shakes her head, brushing the inappropriate thoughts away, and turns back to Tara. "All right, we can drive back to my house after work and change clothes. We should make it to Fangtasia by one. I know it's just a Thursday, but I'm assuming they'll still be open, since you know, they're vampires and all."

Tara nods her head. "Sounds fine to me. I guess we'd better get back to work."

Sookie rolls her eyes. "I guess we'd better." She grabs her tray of empty drinks and heads to refill them.

Eventually, around midnight, the bar empties. After cashing in the check for her last table, Sookie ventures into the back of Merlotte's. She knocks twice on Sam's door. "Come on in," he says.

Sookie walks inside and finds Sam at his desk. He's hunched over a stack of papers and receipts. "Hey, Sam," Sookie says.

He looks up and smiles. "Hey, Sookie. Good night?"

Sookie shrugs her shoulders. "Decent tips. I was wondering if Tara and I could clock out a little early. We've finished our side work and all my customers have paid."

"Sure." Sam narrows his eyes. "Any reason you're so anxious to get out of here early tonight?"

"Nothing in particular."

"I can tell when you're lying, Sookie Stackhouse."

"You cannot Sam Merlotte."

He stands up and walks towards Sookie. A small smile plays across his lips. "I definitely can. Go on. Tell me a lie."

"I love being a waitress." Sam laughs, and Sookie eyes him with agitation. "What? What's my tell-tale sign of lying?"

Sam reaches out and brushes a finger against Sookie's lower lip. Her skin tingles from the contact, and she feels her face flush with heat. For a moment, she imagines him replacing his finger with his warm lips. "You always bite your lip," Sam says. "Every time you lie, you bite your lip right there in that bottom corner."

Sookie's eyes flash. "So?"

"So," Sam says, stepping back, distancing himself from Sookie. "I know you're lying. Why do you want to leave early tonight?"

"That's none of your business, Sam."

"Sookie, I'm asking you as your friend, not your boss."

Sookie sighs. _Should I tell him, _she thinks. Sam has always been a good friend, especially handling the sensitive subject of her telepathy. _Maybe it will be good if someone knows where Tara and I are tonight, just in case something happens. _"We're going to Fangtasia."

"The vampire bar?" Sookie nods, and Sam looks concerned. "You can't go there, Sookie. It's not safe."

"You can't tell me where I can or cannot go. Now I've had enough of push back from you tonight. You said Tara and I can leave, and we're going to that now. I'll see you on Saturday for my shift."

She turns around to go, but Sam says, "Sookie, wait." He grabs her hand and tugs her back.

"What?"

"Why are you going to a vampire bar?"

"I think Jason might be there. He's been out of touch for a few days."

"Jason?" Sam scoffs. "At a vampire bar? I don't think they play any Garth Brooks there"

Sookie lowers her brown eyes and softly says. "I think he might be into some bad things. I just want to bring him back home and make sure he's all right."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to find out."

"And I can't convince you not to go?"

Sookie smiles at Sam's resigned voice. He knows that when she's made up her mind, she's sticking to it. "No, you can't."

"Just promise me you'll be safe and that you'll call if you need me."

"All right, Sam."

"Promise me."

His blue eyes stare Sookie down, and she can feel the worry emanating from him. "I promise, Sam."

"All right," he nods. "Go on then."

"I'll see you on Saturday. Goodnight Sam." Sookie leaves the office without another word. _Tonight_, she thinks, _I will go to Fangtasia and find my brother, and then I will never have to think of or deal with vampires ever again. _

**A/N ****– So, should I continue? Eric will be in the next chapter if I do :) What do you guys think so far? Let me know if you want me to keep going or if you have any suggestions! **


	2. Fangtasia

**A/N – ****Thanks for the great responses. Here's chapter two! **

Sookie opens her closet and stares with dismay. "What does one wear to a vampire bar?" 

"I don't know, Sook. It's not like I've ever been to one before," Tara responds. "You think they might have some pictures on the website?"

"That's a good idea." Sookie walks over to her desk and boots up her ancient desktop computer. She scoots over in the chair so Tara can settle down next to her. As they wait for the computer to hum to life, Sookie says, "Sam was acting weird tonight."

"Sam-weird or weird-weird?"

"Weird-weird." Sookie shifts in the chair so that she can face Tara. "He really didn't want us to go to Fangtasia."

"You told him we were going?"

"Not on purpose. He just sort of got it out of me. You know how he is."

"Yeah, desperately in love with you."

"Tara mae! He is not!" But, Sookie knows Tara is at least partially right. Sam definitely has more than professional interest.

"Aw, don't be prude. Sam Merlotte is a fine-looking man with a good job, and he wants you. I don't understand why you wont give him the time of day."

"He's my boss," Sookie weakly defends.

"So?"

To Sookie's relief, the computer is finally ready. She pulls up the internet and types "Fangtasia" into a search engine. The results lead her straight to a professional website. "Damn," Tara says in admiration.

The website features two vampires on the front page. A tall, blonde man leans back in a large, wooden chair. It reminds Sookie of a royal throne. A seductive, close-lipped smile plays across his face. He is by far the most attractive man Sookie has ever laid eyes on. "Wow," she breathes, gaze glued to the screen. The second vampire is a woman; she stands in the background, head slightly titled towards the man. She is also beautiful, and she is dressed in an outrageous, tight, leather get-up.

"You think they're the owners?" Tara asks.

There's no caption on the website. "I guess so."

"Think they'll be there tonight?"

Sookie shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe."

The male vampire's eyes seem to stare straight at Sookie, even through the screen. A strange feeling flutters in her stomach, and she shakes her head. _No time for distractions tonight. I'm supposed to find Jason, and that's all. _Sookie clicks through the website, trying to find pictures of the clientele. "Here we go," she says after finding a page plastered with pictures of the bar's interior. Sookie grimaces. "These sure do look like interesting people." Most of the photos show scantily-clad women and shirtless men. There's a lot of black and red.

Tara scoffs. "Looks like a bunch of fangbanging freaks. I just cannot believe that Jason would get sucked up into all of this."

"I can't believe it either, but we have to at least try and find him tonight."

"All right. I guess we should get dressed and get going then."

Sookie clicks back to the main page, searching for the address. The blond vampire is still in the same place, sitting in the chair, staring at Sookie. She pulls her eyes away, locates the address, and prints off directions. Despite her hesitation, deep down, Sookie hopes she will meet this mysterious vampire tonight.

After ransacking the closet and trying on at least ten outfits each, Sookie and Tara are finally dressed. Tara is in a black, tightly fitting sheath dress. Its length is appropriate on Sookie, but with Tara's tall frame, it dangerously inches up her thighs. Sookie, despite the black in the pictures, finally settled on a white summer dress that accents her deep tan and gracious curves. "Ready?" Tara asks after coating on one final stroke of mascara.

Sookie grabs a picture of Jason from her vanity and slips it into her wallet. "Yup."

Shreveport is far away, but at this time of night, the roads are empty and the drive goes by quickly. Sookie pulls into the bar right at one-thirty. Her heart starts beating faster as she looks at the building. The outside is non-descript, a beige exterior. There are no windows, just a door and a single neon sign that reads "Fangtasia."

Sookie finds her hands shaking slightly as she grabs her purse. _Why am I so nervous_, she thinks, _I don't have a problem with vampires, but then again, I guess I've never met one. What if they're as dangerous as people say? _

Tara gives Sookie a reassuring smile as they get out of the car. "It'll be fine."

"You think Jason is in there?"

"We're about to find out." They reach the door and head inside. The woman vampire from the website is standing right at the entrance. Her full lips are rouged with dark red lipstick, and a bored expression is plastered across her face. "Welcome to Fangtasia," she drawls without enthusiasm. "Identification?"

Sookie raises her eyebrows. She hasn't been carded since she was twenty-two. Still, she obliges, and hands the woman her drivers license. "Sookie Stackhouse." A flicker of recognition appears on the woman's face, but she says nothing else. She glances at Tara's license without a word.

"Well, she wasn't friendly," Tara mutters as they enter the bar. Sookie doesn't respond. She's too overwhelmed by everything before her. The bar is filled, completely packed. Loud music with a heavy bass-beat blasts through the speakers. The dance floor is filled with sweaty people, practically having sex with each other in public. Exotic dancers stand on platforms, naked spare the occasional thong and pasties.

_Maybe this is what Sam was warning me about_, Sookie thinks. She takes a deep breath. "We sure aren't in Bon Temps anymore."

She has the urge to turn around and leave right then, but Tara grasps her arm and whispers, "Look." She directs Sookie's attention towards a large, wooden chair in the back corner of the room. It's the same chair from the website, and the same vampire is sitting on it. Even from a distance, he is more gorgeous than his photo. Sookie feels a strange ball of lust rolling up inside of her. "They don't make them like that anymore," Tara says.

Sookie stares without shame until the vampire suddenly looks up and locks eyes with her. Even from across the room, past the hundreds of dancing bodies, Sookie knows he's looking right at her. She fidgets and flushes under the hard glare. His face is cold, yet intrigued. Flustered, Sookie looks away and pulls Tara towards the bar. "Come on," she says. "We're here to find Jason."

The settle at the bar, and a few people give them lingering glances. Tara and Sookie definitely stick out, especially Sookie in her white sundress. Random thoughts filter through into Sookie's mind:

"_Damn, I came here to fuck a vampire, but I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that piece of fine ass instead."_

"_I wonder if they're looking to play. Maybe it's a two for one special at Fangtasia tonight."_

"_I'd like to get her back in the bathroom, bent over the toilet, with my cock..."_

Sookie closes her eyes for a moment, trying to push away all of the disturbing thoughts. Mind reading is not a superpower. It's a curse. "What is it?" Tara asks with concern, reading Sookie's pained face.

Sookie whispers with disdain, "All anyone can think about here is sex." Her mind unconsciously snaps back to the blonde vampire. She can still feel the heat of his gaze unsettling her body. She resists the temptation to turn around and look at him.

"Well, it is a vampire bar, Sookie. What did you think people came here to do?"

An Asian bartender approaches. He smiles, fangs half-extended. Exotic tattoos wrap around his tan skin, and long, black hair falls down his back. "What can I serve you beautiful ladies?" His voice is heavily accented.

"A gin and tonic," Sookie says.

"Budweiser." As soon as he leaves, Tara says, "So I don't see Jason around here. I mean, we can look around more closely, but if he's not here, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I brought his picture." Sookie slips the photo out of her wallet. "I guess we can see if anyone recognizes him."

Tara shrugs her shoulders. "Okay."

The Asian vampire returns with their drinks. Before he can leave, Sookie says, "Excuse me. I'm wondering if I could ask you for a favor." The vampire says nothing, so she continues. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She holds out her hand to shake.

"I'm Long Shadow," he says without shaking her hand.

Blushing, Sookie places it back into her lap. _I wonder if that's a vampire thing or a rude thing_. Undeterred, she gives Long Shadow the photo of Jason. "I was wondering if you recognize this man? Maybe you've seen him around the bar?"

Recognition and surprise registers in Long Shadow's eyes. He's about to respond when a low, stern voice from behind Sookie says, "Stop." The voice is filled with authority and power. The tone raises the hairs on Sookie's arm.

Long Shadow lowers his eyes in submission. "Sorry," he says. "Is something wrong, Eric?"

"Who are these women, and why are you answering their questions?"

Sookie turns around as Long Shadow says, "The blonde one is Sookie Stackhouse. I have not met the other." After she twists in her seat, Sookie finds herself facing the blonde vampire. He is even taller up close, towering over her as she sits on the barstool. She's overwhelmed with attraction. His dark blue eyes stare her down with intensity, and she can't help but roam over his body, taking in the way he fills out his black t-shirt.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he says. Her name sounds seductive and strange from his lips. "What are you doing questioning the staff in my bar?"

_He must be the owner of Fangtasia, and how did he even hear our conversation_, Sookie thinks. For a moment, she wonders if he could also be a telepath, but she quickly dismisses the thought. She can feel Tara besides her, silently waiting for something to happen next, waiting to defend her in an instant. "Well," Sookie begins hesitantly. She has a feeling that the wrong answer might send this gorgeous vampire, _Eric_, on a rampage. "You see, my brother is missing, and I thought I might find him here. I was just showing Long Shadow a picture of him, hoping he recognized him."

Eric's eyes narrow. "Why did you think you would find your brother here?"

"He's mentioned your bar a few times," Sookie swiftly lies. "I know he always wanted to check it out." _I don't think mentioning Jason's penchant for using V as a drug would be the right thing to say_, she thinks.

"Interesting." Eric's eyes flash towards Long Shadow for just a second, but Sookie knows there was some sort of silent communication. She tries to read Eric's thoughts, but to her surprise, she is met with a dead silence, a blank. Can she not read vampires? "Maybe I can help you Miss Stackhouse." He looks towards Tara. "What is your friend's name?"

"Tara Thornton," Sookie replies.

"All right. Tara, if you don't mind waiting at the bar with Long Shadow, I am going to take Sookie back to my office. I'll see if I can help her with her situation."

Eric does not seem like the type of person that will take no for an answer, but Tara is a bit over-protective and stubborn. "Why can't I go back with the two of you? Why do you need her alone?"

"Either Sookie comes back with me or she does not get the answers she is seeking. The decision is yours." Eric's tone is final and confident.

"It's all right, Tara," Sookie says. "I'll be back out real soon and then we can go home." Although Sookie says this, her stomach is turning. She looks at Eric, and a mixed feeling of dread and attraction wash over her. _This vampire is not good news_, she thinks.

Tara nods stiffly. "Fine. You have five minutes, or I swear to Jesus I'm coming back there."

Eric smirks at Tara before returning his attention to Sookie. "Miss Stackhouse, follow me." Sookie gets off of her stool, and catches Eric as his eyes blatantly sweep over her body, lingering on her bare legs and chest. When he returns his gaze, the fire in his eyes sends Sookie's feelings spinning. She's never been this close to a man this attractive, and she's certainly never been looked at like that before. She can't decide if the look was full of lust, hunger, or both. Eric smiles dangerously, and again, Sookie is worried he can hear her thoughts. She stays silent for fear of saying something embarrassing.

Eric leads her into the back of Fangtasia. The pounding music slowly fades away as they walk down a short hallway. Eric opens a door and ushers Sookie into his office. He sits in the large chair on one side of the desk, and Sookie settles into one of the small guest seats. His eyes stare unguardedly, and Sookie feels extremely self-conscious. Despite her attraction, all she wants is to find Jason and get out of here. After a few moments of silence, Sookie realizes Eric is waiting for her to speak. "So, you said you could help me?" She asks.

"Let me see the picture."

Sookie hands it over. "His name is Jason Stackhouse. Does he look familiar?"

Eric scans the picture. "Yes."

Excited, Sookie leans forward in her chair. "Really? Has he been here tonight? How do you know him? Who was he with?"

A strange look overcomes Eric: a mixture of annoyance and bemusement. "You talk a lot," he says. "Even for a human."

Sookie blushes, but she is too concerned about Jason to be very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I've just been very worried about my brother. Any information you have about him would be great."

Eric stands up and slowly circles the room. He stops right in front of Sookie, leaning against the desk. The proximity of their bodies is a little overwhelming, setting of Sookie's nerves on edge. "I'm a business man, Miss Stackhouse. If I do somebody a favor, I expect one in return."

Sookie's mind instantly turns to sex. Something about the tone of Eric's voice sounds incredibly seductive and illicit. She desperately tries to push away these thoughts. "I'm sorry," she says. "I don't know what you mean exactly."

Eric crosses his arms, and Sookie is drawn to the way his biceps push against his shirt. Eric catches her staring and smiles, intrigue filling his eyes. "If I help you with your brother, Jason, I expect help in return."

"Well, what kind of help could you want from me? We've just met."

"I think you could help me with a very tricky business affair."

"How?"

"I know what you are, Sookie." Her stomach drops, and her mouth is suddenly dry. _Does that mean he knows I'm a telepath,_ she thinks. _How is that even possible? _Eric continues before she has a chance to respond. "I've met your brother, and let's just say, he's very loose with information when he wants something. He revealed your talents to one of my employees." Eric leans forward, his face inches away from Sookie. She's riveted to his gaze, hanging onto his every word. "Sookie, I know you're a telepath. And if you want to see your brother alive again, you are going to help me with whatever I want."

**A/N –****So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Suggestions please! And thanks for reading! **


	3. Proposition

"Sookie, I know you're a telepath. And if you want to see your brother alive again, you are going to help me with whatever I want."

Sookie tries to process the intimidating words. _Jason told Eric I'm a telepath. My brother is an idiot. Eric knows I'm a telepath. Eric will kill Jason...Eric will kill..._ "Excuse me?" Sookie asks, trying to buy herself more time to grasp the situation.

Eric smiles, two rows of brilliant white teeth suddenly look incredibly threatening. "Miss Stackhouse, I have told you my offer, and I will repeat it once more. I was hoping your skull might not be as thick as your brother's, but I see now a similarity in density."

"Don't insult me, Eric. I'm not stupid, and although my brother might be slow sometimes, he's not stupid either." _Okay that's a lie. _Sookie is riled up, frustration boiling inside of her.

"If you claim intelligence, than you will listen closely to my offer and make the right choice. Again, I repeat. I have your brother Jason captive. I know you are a telepath. Help me with some business affairs, and I might let you both live."

"Let us both live? Are you threatening my death as well?"

"Terms have changed."

"Why?"

"You're stubborn, and it's annoying me." Eric takes a step closer towards Sookie and leans down. His voice drops low, and his intense blue eyes do not waver in concentration. Sookie is tempted to scoot back in her chair, as far away from this menacing vampire as possible. She is also tempted to reach forward, grab a chunk of his blonde hair, and devour his sinful lips. "You will help me, or you and your family will suffer." He leans even closer, his lips hovering besides Sookie's ear. The vicinity of his body and surprising warmth of his breath causes Sookie to shudder. "What is your decision?"

Sookie gulps and closes her eyes. She takes a deep, steadying breath. When she opens her eyes, she is shocked to find that Eric has returned to his chair behind the desk. "I didn't even hear you move," she whispers. _Irrelevant, Sookie. Vampire superpowers are not of concern right now. Get it together. _Sookie takes another breath before focusing her eyes on Eric. He is watching her, impatient and smug. He has her cornered, and she knows it. _I should have listened to Sam_, Sookie thinks_, maybe if I'm not back out soon, Tara will call him. No—I don't want anyone else dragged into this mess. _"What exactly do you want from me?" Sookie finally asks.

"I want you to use your power to read the minds of some of my employees and customers."

"Why?"

"I want to know what they're thinking."

"Why?"

Eric narrows his eyes. "Maybe I'm not comfortable sharing that information with you."

"I don't think I'll be of much help if I don't know what I'm looking for. People have a lot of thoughts, Eric. I need a direction to push in."

"True. I guess I hadn't considered that." Sookie is surprised to find Eric admits fault. "There have been some ill business transactions lately. I'm losing money, and I don't know where it's disappearing from."

"You think one of your employees is skimming off profits?"

"Exactly."

"And you want me to find out who is doing it?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if I find the culprit? Will you turn them in to the police?"

Eric grips a pencil on his desk, snapping it in half. "You ask a lot of questions, Miss Stackhouse."

"You make a lot of demands." _Keep control of the situation, Sookie, and you and Jason might just get out of this alive. _"What will you do with the thief?"

"I have my own methods of appropriate punishment." Eric smiles a grin so wicked that it twists Sookie's stomach in a knot of fear.

"I won't let you kill them."

In a flash, Eric is standing before Sookie. He yanks her up by her arm so she is on her feet. Their bodies are less than an inch apart, and her breathing is fast and heavy. Fear and lust well up inside of her, a contradiction of overwhelming emotions. Eric looks down, and his voice is deep and severe. "I don't think you're in the position to make demands of me. I have your brother locked up. I have you in my office. I have more strength than you can imagine. And, you Miss Stackhouse, you just have a weak best friend who is getting drunk off of free alcohol at my bar right now."

Sookie tries to quickly absorb the information. Jason is not only in Eric's possession, but he is locked up somewhere, and Tara, Sookie's one hope of redemption, is on the next stop to plastered. Disgust and rage flow through Sookie in an angry torrent. "You—you are a bad vampire." Eric smirks, and in a stupid frenzy, Sookie lifts her hand and slaps him across the face.

An instant later, Sookie is bent over the desk, arm twisted behind her back in a painful lock, Eric pressed behind her. His grip is forceful and stronger than steel. She can barely wiggle beneath him. Her breathing is fast and frantic. _Am I going to die_, she briefly thinks_, why the fuck did I slap a vampire who was already threatening to kill me? _Eric bends closer and speaks directly into her ear. Despite the dangerous, threatening situation, his voice and body light a spark of lust within Sookie. "I am done playing games. I don't know who you think you are, but people, _humans_, do not attack me and live. I have been alive for over a thousand years, and you are nothing to me. The only reason your heart is still thumping away beneath your chest is because I need your assistance. Do not think for a second that you can either attack me or win leverage in this situation." He twists her arm slightly tighter, and Sookie winces. "Do you understand me?"

Hot, moist tears stream down her face, but she refuses to cry out loud. _How did I get myself into this situation, _she thinks miserably. _Stupid Jason Stackhouse. Stupid me for not listening to Sam. _The pressure on Sookie's arm releases slightly and she takes a dizzy breath. "Okay," she whispers. "I'll help you." Eric lets go of her, and she turns around to face him. She imagines that the fury in his eyes softens when he sees her fearful face. "Just don't kill me, and don't kill my brother."

Eric smiles bitterly. "I knew you would finally see things my way." He glances at his watch. "That did take longer than expected though. It's almost last call. You are a very distracting human."

"Where is Jason?" Sookie asks, ashamed by the waver in her voice.

"You will see Jason when you have finished working for me."

"Where is he?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"How do I know he's alive? How do I know you're not lying?"

"Enough with the questions!" Eric screams, his voice echoing off of the office walls. Sookie falters and then remains silent. "Your brother is captive and alive. I don't give a fuck whether you believe me or not. Tomorrow night, you will return to Fangtasia at six. You will question my staff and maybe some customers. You will find my culprit, and if I am satisfied and you have stopped your persistence of being a pain in my ass, I will release you and Jason from my service."

Sookie's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean I can go home tonight? I don't have to stay here?"

Eric quickly scans over Sookie's body, a seductive smile appearing. Sookie's skin flushes, and she looks away. "You are more than welcome to stay. I would actually enjoy your company if you could find a way to stop talking."

Sookie has the urge to spit in Eric's face, but she resists. "No, thank you," she says shortly.

He shrugs his shoulders, but his eyes still smolder with desire. "It is a shame that such an obnoxious personality is wrapped up in such a beautiful package."

Sookie ignores the comment. Despite this encounter, a deep-down part of her still desires Eric, and she's disgusted by this realization. _How can I want someone who has just threatened to kill me? Who has physically restrained me? _"I'm leaving now," she says, heading towards the office door.

"Wait. One more thing."

"What?"

Eric advances towards Sookie. "Do not even think about going to the police when you leave Fangtasia. They will not help you, and I will find out. Do not tell your friends about this. They will not help you, and I will find out. If you do anything to betray this situation, I will not only kill you, but I will slowly drain every ounce of your blood until you are screaming for death." Sookie's eyes widen in shock. She says nothing. "You'll find your friend passed out in your car. You can exit through the employee door." Eric smiles, fangs extended. "Good night Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie takes these final words as an invitation to leave, and she scurries out of the office without a final glance.

Sure enough, Tara is passed out in the passenger seat of the car. Sookie's hands shake as she fumbles to get the key in the lock. _I wonder how they got Tara inside_, she thinks. _Irrelevant. _Finally, she manages to open the door and start the car. In a few seconds, she is pulling out of Fangtasia and speeding down the road. Her hands continue to shake, and she tries to take calming breaths. Paranoid, she keeps checking the rearview mirror, as if expecting to see Eric chasing her down the empty parish roads. _Did that really just happen? _She thinks. _I never thought the night would end up this way. I'm tempted to just go back home and pretend this never happened, but I can't because Eric has Jason. Stupid, Jason. All his fault. Telling people I'm a telepath. I hope he's all right so that I can kill him myself. I hope Eric wasn't lying about his safety. Eric_...Sookie's skin crawls with discomfort and desire at the thought of him.

"Wh—what's goin on?" Tara mumbles, her voice muffled and scratchy. She tries to sit up in the passenger seat. "Oh, Lord Jesus," she says, pressing a hand to her head. "When did I drink so much? Sookie, when did you come back? What's going on? Where's Jason?"

"And Eric thought I asked a lot of questions," Sookie mutters to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, Tara."

"What's going on? What time is it?"

Sookie, for the first time in hours, glances at the clock. "It's a little after four in the morning."

"Well, what's going on? Oh gawd, my stomach. You might have to pull over." Tara takes a breath and holds her stomach. "Aight, no it's passing. You can keep driving." Sookie clenches the steering wheel tightly. What should she tell Tara? "So? What happened with Eric? Long Shadow just kept pouring me all of these drinks, and before I knew it, I woke up in this car."

"Everything is fine," Sookie says. She tries to smile, but her tired and stressed face doesn't let her.

"Well, what happened?"

_Eric told me not to tell anybody about this, and I guess that means Tara also. I don't want to do one tiny, thing to anger him further. _ "I talked to Eric. He said he'd seen Jason in the bar a couple of times, but he has no idea how to contact him. He said Jason might come by tomorrow night, and I should come in and check for him. We talked for awhile, and you were already plastered when I came back to the bar, so I got you in the car and decided to call it a night."

"I'm sorry, Sook. I don't know what happened. You know, the drink just gets to me sometimes." Sookie knows Tara is thinking of her alcoholic mother, and she knows how shamed Tara is by their weakness.

"That's all right. You were doing a favor just coming with me tonight. I'm glad you had some fun."

Tara laughs. "Not any fun that I can remember. I don't know if I can come with you tomorrow. I'm supposed to be working the bartending shift so Sam can have a night off."

"That's okay. I don't mind going alone." Sookie finally manages to force a smile on her face.

"You don't have work?"

"Just the lunch shift. I'll be off by four."

"Well, I'm glad you might find Jason." After a moment of silence, Tara starts snoring softly, and Sookie sighs in relief. _No more questions. I just need to get through tomorrow, and then everything will go back to normal. _She drops Tara off at her small apartment before driving home. It's almost five in the morning when she walks up her creaking, porch steps. Sookie has to be at Merlotte's at ten tomorrow for the lunch shift. When she gets into bed, she fears that sleep will never come—not with so many thoughts running through her mind. But there is some mercy. The combination of physical and mental exhaustion has Sookie sleeping before the sun comes out and the vampires have to crawl back into the ground.

Sookie curses when her alarm goes off in the morning. She slaps the snooze button. Her body aches, and she knows she could use about another five hours of sleep. "Stupid job," she mutters, dreading another shift dolling out hamburgers and beer. But then, suddenly, all of Sookie's other problems come crashing down on her. Her pulse starts racing, and she even clutches her sheets in a panic. Yesterday afternoon, she was a twenty-five year old waitress with a few too many bills piled up. Today, her brother is a drug-addicted captive of a vampire who is over ten centuries old. Today, she is on the hit list of the same vampire. Today, she has to complete her deal with the devil. A vision of Eric is imprinted on Sookie's brain, and she cannot shake his alluring looks or wretched personality. "There's just too much balled up into one man," she says to herself. "Someone like Eric is just waiting to combust, and I don't think I want to be there when it happens."

The alarm goes off again, and Sookie shakes herself. _I need to get it together._ She pushes all of her problems to the back of her mind, deciding to deal with them as they come. Right now, keeping her job should be her only priority, and that means she needs to get her butt in the shower and not be late. She jumps out of bed and goes to get ready. Forty-five minutes later, she is pulling into Merlotte's. Her hair is yanked back into a tight ponytail, and she is wearing her tiny black shorts and white Merlotte's t-shirt. "Hey, Sookie," Sam says as soon as she enters. He looks relieved. "How'd yesterday go?"

Sookie looks around. They are the only two people in the restaurant since it doesn't open until eleven. "Great," Sookie says. She bites her lips. _Damn._

"You're lying."

A reluctant smile tugs the corners of her mouth. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"What really happened?"

"I can't exactly tell you."

Sookie can automatically feel the concern rushing through Sam. He walks towards Sookie and leads her to one of the sticky, plastic booths. They sit across from each other at the table. His light blue eyes track Sookie until she meets his gaze. "What happened?" He asks.

Sookie wrings her hands together. _I want to tell Sam what's going on. I really want to. _She appraises her boss, her friend, and she knows he will keep her secret. _It would just be stupid to keep this completely to myself, wouldn't it? And anyways, how would Eric really found out I told one person? _"All right," Sookie says. "I'll tell you what's going on, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and not to do anything about it."

"Well, I just can't promise that, Sookie."

"What?"

"I can't promise not to do anything. If you are in danger, I will protect you."

Sookie warms at his words and at the determined and passionate feeling flowing through him and into her. "I appreciate that Sam, but this is something you just can't be involved in. If you can't promise to stay out of it, than I'm not talking."

Sam sighs. He's torn, but finally he says, "Okay. Tell me. I won't do a thing."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sookie quickly repeats the events of the previous night. She skims over a few parts, like the physical affect Eric has on her, but Sam gets the bulk of the information. He nods and doesn't say anything as she speaks, but she can feel the tension growing stronger and stronger. Sam is scared, possessive, and enraged, and his feelings are something he cannot hide from Sookie. "So you're going back tonight?" Sam asks as soon as she finishes.

"I have to."

"I'm coming with you."

"Sam, no! You said you wouldn't get involved, and besides, if you show up with me, the deal will be off. Eric will know I've betrayed him, and we'll all be as good as dead."

"I can't just let you walk back to him. It's like suicide."

"I have to trust his word. It's my only option."

Sam grabs Sookie's hand that is resting on the table. His skin is very warm, hot, and she is thrown off by how much she appreciates the contact. "Look at me, Sookie. Listen to me," Sam says in his soft voice. He then stays silent. Their eyes meet, and Sookie almost pulls her arm away. With the close physical contact, she can clearly hear his thoughts: _I'd do anything for you, Sookie. You know how I care about you. I can't let you do this. Please, please don't do this. I love—_

Sookie yanks her hand away. "No, stop Sam." Her emotions are spinning. This is the most direct Sam has ever been about his feelings. She is tempted to accept his help, to burrow into his warm chest and hide away. But, that wouldn't solve anything. "I have no choice. I have to help my brother, and the only way to do that is to go by myself. I," she pauses, "you know I care deeply about you, but that isn't the issue right now. The issue is Jason's safety, and you can't change my mind."

"I'm scared for you, Sookie. Vampires are more dangerous than you could even imagine."

"How would you know? Have you ever met one?"

For an instant, something strange passes over Sam's face. Sookie can't place the emotion. Regret, maybe? "No, I haven't. But I've done plenty of reading."

"You can't believe the media."

"Plenty of my own reading. They're dangerous. At least protect yourself tonight. Wear lots of silver and maybe tuck a stake into your purse. Don't trust vampires for a second. They don't care about you."

"I know, Sam."

Sam's eyes burn with intensity, and it looks as if he wants to say something else, but he just shakes his head. He stands up and leans over Sookie, brushing a soft kiss against her cheek. Her skin flushes. The kiss is warm and comforting. _Maybe there is more to Sam Merlotte than I thought_, she thinks. Without another word, he walks away, and Sookie follows him with her eyes. Sam's kiss lingers on her skin, but slowly, her thoughts transition to Eric.

She stands up. A few early customers walk in. Sookie advances towards them and plasters on her very best waitress smile. "Welcome to Merlotte's," she says. "What would ya'll like to drink?"

**A/N – ****thanks for all of the awesome responses to the last chapter! I really appreciate it. I hope you guys like this one. Am I making Eric too evil? I just want his bad-boy image to actually be real, you know? Because then it's all the better when Sookie get's under his skin. Please R&R!**


	4. Blood and Ice

Sookie stands behind the bar and refills the salt and pepper shakers. She sighs. _Only fifteen minutes left of my shift. _She can feel Sam watching her from down the bar as he washes out sticky beer mugs. Although his thoughts aren't as clear as most people, she can sense that he wants to ask her something. He's been staring at her for the entire lunch shift with that same longing look. Finally, Sookie snaps, "Well, what is it, Sam?"

Sam, surprised by Sookie's sudden outburst, widens his eyes and says, "Nothing."

"If you have something else to say, you might as well say it."

"It won't make no difference."

"You're right. It won't." Sookie finishes screwing on the cap of a pepper shaker before sighing and turning to face Sam. His eyes are carefully trained on her, as if waiting for her to attack. "Sorry," she mutters. "I'm just a bit tense. That's all. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's wasn't called for."

Sam moves forward. "That's all right. I just wish you'd take my advice."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I've made my decision and I'm—"

"Sticking to it. Yeah, I know." Sam's eyes soften, and he reaches out to touch Sookie on the shoulder. "But are you sure I can't come with you? I could even wait outside in the car or something."

The offer sounds extremely tempting to Sookie. Her stomach twists as she remembers the fire in Eric's eyes, his strength as he pressed her against his desk. Someone there to protect her tonight would be a very good thing. _But Eric would know_, she thinks_, he would find out. _Sookie tries to hide her conflicting emotions when she returns Sam's gaze. "That's all right. I'll be fine." His hand is still lightly clasped on her shoulder, spreading reassuring warmth through her body.

"Sookie, I just couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that."

"I've got to trust it though. People have to retain a little faith in this world, don't they? Or else, what kind of place would we be living in?"

"There ain't faith and trust where vampires are concerned."

"That's just racist."

"What's racist?" Tara interrupts as she walks into the bar. "I swear to God, if it's one of them goddamn drunk rednecks, I'll—"

"No ones racist," Sam says in exasperation.

"Yeah, you say that you pansy white boy who eats your turkey sandwich with your crusts cut off and your goddamn glass of whole white milk. No, don't touch that chocolate milk! That's the devil's drink!"

Sookie raises an eyebrow. "Really, Tara? Can't we keep it to one white oppressors rant a week?"

Tara glares sharply at Sookie and Sam before muttering, "Whatever." She walks up to the bar, throwing her purse on the counter.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sookie asks. "I thought you had the night shift."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"About what?"

Sam is still hovering behind Sookie, and she gives him a pointed look that says _conversation over. _He shakes his head lightly before retreating to his office. Tara eyes Sam with interest as he walks away. "What's up with you two?"

"What? Sam and I?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

Tara narrows her eyes. "I swear to God Sookie, if you don't give that boy a break soon, someone else is going to move on in. Hell, have you seen his ass in those jeans? I wouldn't mind getting me some of-"

"Tara! Enough," Sookie lowers her voice. "He can probably hear you."

"Well, at least that'll even the playing field."

It's rare that anyone will mention Sookie's telepathic ability, and Sookie is startled by Tara's comment. She quickly changes the topic. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just about last night. When I woke up this morning, a few things came back to me, and well, I don't know. That Fangtasia place just feels wrong."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You didn't think things were odd? Why did Long Shadow keep pouring me free drinks? Why did Eric want to talk to you alone?"

Sookie shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe Long Shadow liked you."

Tara rolls her eyes. "I don't think I'm his style."

Sookie glances at the clock and sees that her shift is finally over. She'd like to get out of Merlotte's before she has Sam _and _Tara trying to stop her from getting to Fangtasia. "I've got to go," Sookie says. "I need to shower and clean up the house a bit."

She starts walking towards the back of the bar to retrieve her purse, but Tara follows her. "I don't want you to go to Fangtasia alone," Tara says.

"Don't be silly, Tara. Fangtasia is fine. Eric is fine. Jason will be there tonight, and he will be fine." Sookie opens the door of Sam's office. He's sitting at his desk leafing through a stack of papers. Sookie watches as he opens his mouth to say something, but she gives him a deathly look, and he shuts up.

"It just don't feel right," Tara continues as Sookie grabs her purse and digs through for her keys. "I think you should wait until I can go with you tomorrow. Or, maybe Sam can go with you tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to," Sam says.

"Stop it!" Sookie screams. She turns around and glares at Tara and Sam. "I'm a twenty-five year old grown woman, and I can make decisions by myself. I don't need either of you to babysit me or put in your two cents for every decision I make in my life. I am my own person, and you two can just butt the fuck out of my business!" Tara and Sam stare in silence. She can feel a mixture of emotions rolling off of the both of them: shame, anger, and frustration. Sookie takes a deep breath. "I will see you both tomorrow at work, and if I see you before then, I swear I will punch you in the face." She grabs her purse, walks out of the room, and slams the door shut behind her.

"Wow," she mutters to herself as she leaves Merlotte's and gets into her old, beat-up car. _I never go off like that, but those two just wouldn't stop it. I don't need the constant reminders that I'm in over my head with Fangtasia and Eric. I know they're just trying to help, but anything they do will just make the situation work. _She tries to talk a calming breath, and she fiddles through the radio stations until soft country music is filling the car. _Just breathe_, she thinks, _I'll do whatever Eric wants tonight, and I'll bring Jason home, and everything with Tara and Sam will be fine. Just breathe. _

Two hours later, Sookie is pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot. The place is deserted since the club doesn't open until eight. The sun just set, and the building looks strange in the early moonlight. Sookie glances down at her clothes. She decided to dress more casually since she isn't actually planning on staying during business hours. She's wearing denim shorts and a sleeveless white blouse. Her hair is pushed back in a white headband, and it falls in soft curls around her shoulders. Sookie sighs and shakes her head. _Why am I even thinking about my appearance right now? I'm about to walk into a deathtrap, and here I am, reapplying lipstick. _Her thoughts turn towards Eric, his deep blue eyes and his strong, muscled body. _So, so wrong, _she thinks even as her stomach fills with warmth.

She gets out of her car and walks slowly towards the building. The front door is unlocked. She steps inside and looks around the empty space. Everything seems unfamiliar. The dance floor is bare, and the room is silent. Her palms itch, and again, Sookie is tempted to turn around and head right back home. Instead, she softly calls out, "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Miss Stackhouse." Sookie yelps and whips around. Eric is suddenly standing right behind her with a deep, seductive grin. "What a pleasure to see you again." His eyes sweep over her body, and she feels naked under his direct gaze. She wishes she had worn less revealing clothes.

"Hello, Eric," she manages. _God, he is more attractive than I remembered. _Eric is also dressed casually in tight jeans and a black wife beater. The shirt exposes his long, muscled arms.

"I'm glad you returned so promptly. After last night proved so difficult, I was scared you were going to be a problem."

"I keep my word. I'll do what you ask as long as Jason and I walk out of here tonight." She glances around. "Where is Jason?" There's no trace of her brother in the bar, and as she opens her mind, she cannot reach his thoughts anywhere.

"He will be returned when I am done with you." Eric lightly grabs Sookie's arm and starts to guide her towards a table in the center of the room. Her skin burns under his cool touch. "I'll be brining people in, one by one. You'll search their mind and find my culprit." He leads her to a chair.

Sookie looks up. His arm is still on hers, and she sees something flicker in his eyes. _Desire? Distaste? _"I'm still not sure exactly what I'm looking for," she says.

"Just look for anything deceitful. Anything guilty or sinful." His lips curve into a smile at this last word. "I think you'll do fine."

"I can't questions vampires," Sookie blurts out.

"What?"

"Vampires. I can't hear their thoughts."

"Interesting," Eric says. "That's good to know." He finally removes his hand from Sookie's arm, and her body feels strangely empty. Eric looks towards the back of the room and says, "Pam, bring her in."

Two women and Long Shadow walk into the room. One woman is the same beautiful vampire from the website, the one who checked the IDs last night. _She must have known who I was as soon as I handed her my license, _Sookie thinks bitterly. _I have a feeling these vampires will always bee a step ahead of me. _The second woman is human. She has short, dirty blonde hair and is sickly skinny. She is shaking as she is lead towards the table and pushed onto a chair next to Sookie.

The vampire turns to Sookie. "I don't think I formally introduced myself last night. I am Pam de Beaufort."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pleasure." Pam gives Sookie and ice cold smile. She stands next to Long Shadow and looks at Eric. _I wonder if they're together_, Sookie thinks unconsciously.

"Well," Eric says. "Begin."

Sookie has trouble tearing her eyes away from the vampires. They command attention. But, after a moment, she turns towards the human. Without trying, emotions and thoughts barrage Sookie. The woman is obviously unstable. "Hello," she says. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. What's your name?"

"Ginger," the woman responds, still shaking. Fear fills her eyes. "Don't let them kill me."

"I'm here to help you," Sookie continues. "I'm sure they won't hurt you if you cooperate. You understand?" Sookie gives a short glare at Eric. She can't help it. Thankfully, he chooses to ignore the gesture.

The woman nods gently. "Sure."

Sookie bites her lip. _I've never actually done this before, never tried to read a mind on purpose. I guess I don't have much of a choice. Here goes nothing. _"Do you mind if I hold your hand, Ginger?" She looks confused but offers Sookie her hand. Instantly, a connection grows. Sookie can see right into Ginger's mind, a jumble of confusing thoughts, images, and emotions. "All right, Ginger," Sookie says. "I need you to think hard for me."

"About what?"

"About Fangatasia. Is there anything strange you've noticed lately?"

"Like what?"

"Anything illegal maybe?" Right as Sookie says this, Ginger's thoughts explode into tumult. Images smeared with red and blurred with fear flood Sookie's mind. _Jackpot, _she thinks. "All right, Ginger. I need you to concentrate for me. What have you seen? Remember, the more you help, the safer you'll be."

Ginger is shaking harshly, her body almost in spasms. A few tears stream down her face. "I can't," she cries. "I can't. He'll—"

"He'll what?" And now Ginger is concentrating on a man, no, a vampire. It's a memory of Long Shadow threatening Ginger, and then stealing money. Sookie jumps in surprise. Her eyes snap open and lock onto Long Shadow. And in that instant, Long Shadow propels himself forward, knocking Sookie to the ground.

_I'm going to die_, Sookie thinks. Long Shadow's fangs are extended, and his hands grasp Sookie's throat in a deadly grip. "You fucking human mindreading bitch," he manages to spit out right before a stake is driven through him and his body erupts in an explosion of bloody tissue and muscle.

And then Sookie is in tight, strong arms and flying towards the back of Fangtasia. And then she is in Eric's office, covered in blood and pressed against a wall. And then Eric is staring at her, panting, eyes shocked and intense. Sookie's pulse is racing. She wants to scream, but she can't get a single sound out. There is a banging on the door. "Eric," Pam says. "Come out and tell me what the fuck just happened. What are you doing in there?" Ginger's screams are heard faintly in the background.

"Away," Eric says, and Pam does not contest his command. His eyes are still on fire and pinned on Sookie.

Finally, she is able to whisper, "What happened?"

Eric's voice is tight. He is obviously struggling to control himself. "Long Shadow tried to kill you, and I staked him."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Eric leans closer and stares more deeply, as if he is trying to read right into Sookie's mind. "I don't know," he repeats.

"You saved my life," Sookie says.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you won't kill me yourself?"

A hint of amusement cuts the intensity in Eric's gaze. "Maybe."

His arms are pressed against the wall, trapping Sookie, with their bodies less than an inch apart. They are both still breathing heavily, and although Sookie is covered in blood and in shock, she can only concentrate on Eric's vicinity and the desire rushing through her. "I found your culprit," she says.

"Yes."

Words start spilling out. She's too nervous to control them. "So you'll let me go? You'll let Jason go? I did what you wanted. Don't hurt Ginger. It wasn't your fault."

Eric groans and slaps a hand over her mouth. His eyes darken. "Shut up, Sookie." He removes his hand, and Sookie tries to speak again, but she is stilled when Eric replaces the hand with his cold, fierce lips.

**A/N ****– Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. What do you think of Sookie? Was she too harsh on Tara and Sam? Did you like Eric in this chapter? Thanks again!**


	5. Fire and Dread

Sookie gasps as Eric presses his body completely against her own. His kisses are harsh, passionate. They bruise her lips and send heat running throughout her entire body. His hands cup her small face, dragging her mouth closer. _No, this should not be happening. I hate Eric_, she thinks vaguely, but the pleasure flooding through her drowns out these thoughts. Her body takes over. Sookie reaches up and threads her hands through Eric's thick, blonde hair. She tugs him closer, crushing her lips to his, and he groans in response. He nudges her mouth open and slips his sinful tongue inside, exploring her with a fervor that lights her entire body on fire.

Sookie has never been kissed like this, never been touched like this. Eric's hands travel away from her head and down the length of her body. They glide past her bare shoulders, leaving the skin flushed and heated, and settle on her tiny, waist. Eric yanks her body closer, and Sookie can feel his desire pushing against her. Her mouth is swollen when Eric leaves her lips and begins to kiss other exposed skin. "Sookie," he growls in a voice filled with lust. She doesn't need telepathy to know exactly what he's thinking right now. He trails down her cheek and to her neck, where his punishing kisses leave Sookie whimpering and intoxicated. Suddenly, Eric's fangs extend and brush against her uncovered neck.

"Stop," she says. Her command lacks conviction, but its abruptness causes Eric to hesitate.

"What?" He snaps. His voice is low and throaty. His mouth still hovers against Sookie's neck.

Her heart is racing, and her thoughts are out of control. _What am I doing? What is going on? I must be in shock_. "I need a minute," she manages to say.

Eric lifts his head to meet Sookie's gaze. He looks aggravated and on the verge of a tipping point. "Why stop?" He lifts a finger a gently brushes it down Sookie's soft skin. She shivers. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Sookie almost gives in. She can still feel the heat of her body pressed against his. "I don't—" His mouth lowers to her neck where he lightly sucks the sensitive skin. _Too much, too much. _Sookie opens her eyes and looks down. That's when it hits her that she's covered in a mass of drying, blood. She pushes Eric away and tries to control the urge the shake. _Oh my stars, I was almost killed tonight. And then I saw a vampire get staked. And now I'm covered in blood. _Her eyes shoot up to the tall, gorgeous vampire standing before her, staring at her with a mixture of impatience and lust. _And I practically let Eric bite me. What is wrong with me? _Sookie wraps her arms tightly around her body. She tries to control the emotions in her eyes and the tone of her voice. "I'd like to go home," she says carefully.

Eric sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair. Sookie notices some strands are stiff with blood. "Maybe that is best," he says, "For now." He gives her a meaningful look.

_Change the subject. _"Where's Jason?" Sookie asks.

Eric is about to respond when there's an urgent knock on the office door. "What?" He asks.

"It's Pam. Your playtime is over. Time to talk."

"Fine." Eric returns to his desk and sits down.

The door opens. Pam steps inside and appraises the room. Her eyes stop on Sookie who is still pressed against the wall and covered in dead vampire. Pam raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Really, Eric?" She asks. "Couldn't keep it in your pants until after we handled the vampire emergency?"

Sookie blushes fiercely. "We didn't, I didn't," she starts but is too flustered to defend herself.

"You didn't want?" Pam asks.

"I'm not a slut."

Eric laughs. "Unfortunately, she is not." Sookie doesn't know whether to be pleased or angry by his assessment. He changes the subject, "What is it Pam?"

"We need to discuss this whole staking Long Shadow business."

"What about it?"

"You staked a vampire." Pam wipes a speck of blood off of a chair before sitting down. "You staked him to save a human."

Sookie stays against the wall. She wishes she could sink right into it and disappear forever. Eric and Pam have settled into serious tones, and Sookie is too scared to try and quietly slip out of the room. Instead, she stays, listens, and tries to absorb everything that has happened to her. "I did," Eric responds.

"We need to report it."

"Why? Can't we just bury him? No one will know."

"Usually, I would agree with you Eric. I don't like to get the officials involved. They're so uptight about these things. But, unfortunately, there are witnesses, and there will be unanswered questions. Long Shadow isn't some redneck skank that no one will check up on."

Eric sighs, and his eyes darken. "You're right. We need a story, a reason."

"Yes, why did you stake him? To protect her?" Pam's tone is filled with distaste, and her eyes flash to Sookie. _Don't look at me_, Sookie thinks_. Just give me Jason and let me get out of here. What are they talking about anyways? The police? Or are there some kinds of vampire officials? _"She is quite delectable, Eric, but really, she's just a human."

"No," Eric says suddenly. He almost sounds defensive. "She's something more."

"Yes, a telepath."

"Besides that. I sense something. Can't you smell it in her blood?" 

Pam gives a dramatic sniff. Her eyes narrow. "Maybe. But that won't work with the Majestor. Imagine your plea, 'But she just smelled so good. I had to protect her.'"

"Well then what do you suggest?" Eric retorts angrily.

Pam stands up and walks towards Sookie. She pulls a large, white t-shirt out of her purse. _Fangtasia _is scrawled across it in red script. Pam looks at Sookie with calculated eyes. "Go down the hallway. There's a shower in the last room on the left. Get all that blood off of you. When you're done, put this shirt on and return to us."

Sookie grabs the t-shirt. "And then what?" Her pulse is racing. Everything about Pam is threatening. She's not a vampire to mess with.

"And then, we will return Jason to you, and you can go home."

"She can?" Eric asks, a slight edge to his voice.

"Oh, Sookie will return," Pam says. "We will need her sometime soon."

"We will?" Eric asks again.

Pam's lips curve into a devious smile. "Oh, yes. Definitely." She grabs Sookie and pushes her towards the door. "Go on then."

In shock, Sookie obeys the commands and leave Eric's office. She travels down the hallway, and sure enough, finds a shower in the last room on the left. She strips out of her ruined clothes and steps into the warm, water. As Sookie shrubs off the dried blood, her thoughts run wild. _Pam wanted me to leave the room, but why? What is she telling Eric that she doesn't want me to know? Why do I have to come back, especially if they are giving me Jason? _A sudden happiness filters through the shock and anger. _Jason. They're giving me Jason back. Maybe they aren't as horrible as I thought. At least, they keep their word. _

She turns the shower knob so that the water blasting out is hotter. Sookie lets steam fill up the room and relieve the physical and mental tension permeating her body. The heat has her thoughts flickering back to Eric, his lips kissing hers with bruising desire, his hands roaming her almost untouched body. Her skin burns with memories. _How did that even happen, and what does it mean? Is it simply Eric's blood lust and my own stupidity? _She shakes her head. _It's not important. I'm getting Jason, and I'm going home. _

Sookie slips on her bra, underwear, and the t-shirt when she gets out of the shower. The shirt doesn't even fall to her mid-thigh, and she self-consciously tries to tug it down further. Her hair is wet, but with no blow dryer, there's not much she can do about it. She lets it hang loose and dampen the back of her shirt. Sookie grabs her shoes and pads softly down the hall. Eric's door is closed, so she knocks hesitantly. "Come in," his deep voice calls out.

She opens the door, and Eric and Pam are sitting in the same places as when she left. Eric looks a lot tenser. His eyes scan Sookie's bare thighs with interest, but his posture is rigid and his hands are gripped tightly on top of his desk. "We will bring you Jason now," Eric says. His voice lacks any hint of passion or emotion. If Sookie hadn't been there herself, she would have sworn Eric had never once touched her.

"Wait," Sookie says.

"What?" His tone is cold. Eric's patience for the day has definitely worn out.

Sookie takes a small breath, steeling herself. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything. I should just get Jason and go. But, no, I have to know what's going on. _She glances at Pam before returning to Eric's stony eyes. "What did Pam mean? About me coming back here? I found the culprit, and you're returning Jason to me. Why do we ever have to see each other again?" Deep down, Sookie knows she wouldn't mind seeing Eric again, or at least having his body against her own. She wills herself against these thoughts. Eric is a vampire, and a harsh vampire at that. She needs to untangle herself from his web while she can.

Eric takes a moment to respond. He seems to choose his words very carefully. "I might need your cooperation again."

"For what?"

Eric smirks, a tiny spark reemerging in his eyes. "You mean whether for business or pleasure?"

"I mean for what type of business," Sookie says all while blushing furiously.

"I'll call you," Eric says. "There are no more details that you need to be aware of at the moment. Now, follow me back to the main room before I change my mind and keep your brother." _God, he's like a menstruating woman, _Sookie thinks. _He can't keep switching emotions like that. It's going to give me whiplash._

Despite her stubborn nature, Sookie agrees and returns to Fangtasia's open area. It's still empty, and when she glances at her watch, she realizes it's only seven o'clock. "Wow," she mutters. "A sure lot did happen in a little bit of time."

"Pam, retrieve Jason," Eric says. Pam nods in response and walks behind the bar and then through a back door.

"Where's that lead to?" Sookie asks.

"The basement." Eric stands before her. His eyes are trained on her shamelessly. He won't stop staring.

"What is it?" Sookie says with frustration. She's had enough people staring at her all day, and she doesn't need to add this thousand year old vampire to the list.

"You are a curiosity."

"What?"

"You are very strange."

Sookie feels a bit insulted. After all, the man who had her pressed up against a wall just a few minutes ago is now calling her strange. She's about to respond when the door behind the bar slams open, and Pam comes striding out, pulling Jason by his shirt collar. "Jason!" Sookie screams.

She runs forward and grabs her brother from Pam's arms. A sudden weight is lifting from her heart as she hugs her brother tightly. "Sookie," Jason gasps. "Can't breathe." Sookie loosens her grip and backs away a little bit.

She appraises Jason and is filled with shock. His clothes are dirty and ripped. He smells pretty horrible, and he looks paler and skinnier than usual. Her heart fills with concern, but when she spins around to face Eric and Pam, her tone is strong and aggressive. "How long have you had him? What have you been doing to him?"

Pam rolls her eyes. "Does she ever shut up?"

"Look at him! Did you even feed him? How long was he locked up for? What is wrong with the both of you?" Eric stares at her, fire in both of their eyes. She hates this tall, cold vampire, this man who can make her skin light on fire and her stomach fill with dread. "You could have killed him from neglect. What are these bruises? Did you attack him? Are those fang marks?"

It's Jason who stops Sookie's rant. He tugs the sleeve of her shirt and whispers, "Hey, Sook. Let's just go. Come on." There's a new timidity in his once self-assured voice. Sookie notices that he is shaking slightly and will not meet Pam or Eric in the eyes. _What did they do to him? _Her heart fills with fear and sympathy for her brother. _Thank Jesus he's all right now. _

"All right," Sookie says. "Let's go." She shoots Eric and Pam one last menacing glare (which seems to have absolutely no effect on them), and leads Jason out of the bar. No matter what Eric or Pam want, she's determined to never return to Fangtasia again. "Fucking vampires," she mutters.

**A/N – ****Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm actually getting really excited about this story. I have a lot of good stuff planned. How did you like the Eric/Sookie moment? Nothing like a little hate lust.**

**BTW- I'm going to a music festival tomorrow, and then my cousin is coming in town. I know you guys are used to quick updates, but it might take me a week or so to get the next chapter out. Anyways. Enjoy!**


	6. After Effect

Sookie stares at Jason as he silently sleeps in his old bed, tucked under piles of quilted blankets and afghans. After Sookie forced him into the shower with a washcloth and a large bar of soap, Jason wasn't able to stop shivering. It wasn't until Sookie dried his hair, handed him some old sweats and a jacket, and bundled him under layers of blankets that he finally felt warm. _He must be ten pounds lighter than when I last saw him_, Sookie thinks. And that kindling hatred in her stomach starts igniting all over again. _Fucking Eric Northman, fucking all vampires. How could they do this to anyone, much less, sweet and innocent Jason? _

She was going to cook Jason dinner- maybe even make his favorite meal, streak and cheesy mashed potatoes, but he was knocked out cold before she could even turn the oven on. Sookie sighs and runs her hand through her thick, blonde hair. It's still a little damp from just hours ago when she was forced to shower off blood in Fangtasia's employee bathroom. Despite being clean, Sookie can still imagine the dry blood caked to her body, and worse, she can still feel Eric Northman's mouth running up and down her skin. "No more vampires. No more Fangtasia. Ever." She says it out loud, hoping that way the words will hold more power.

But later that night, after she takes a second shower, eats a quiet meal, and climbs into her own bed, one small thought niggles at the back of her brain: "I might need your cooperation again...I'll call you." Eric Northman's words repeat again and again and again until they morph from some idle thought into sleepy nightmares. Even if Sookie swears off Eric and vampires for the rest of her life, in the end, it won't really matter. If Eric is set on securing Sookie again- is there anything that can stop him from doing it?

Sookie's alarm goes off at nine in the morning. She slaps the snooze button and turns over in bed, nestling in the warm sheets. Going to work is just about the last thing she wants to do right now, but she promised Sam she'd work a double shift today, and she knows he needs the help. "I'm going, I'm going," she mumbles aloud when the alarm starts ringing again. She rolls out of bed and quickly dresses in a clean Merlotte's uniform.

Before heading downstairs, Sookie quietly opens the door to Jason's old bedroom. He's still in bed, snoring softly and looking peaceful except for the array of bruises that are starting to yellow on his skin. Sookie bites her lip, and her heart tugs a little bit. She still can't believe Jason was abused like that- sure he was stupid enough to put himself in a bad situation- but that doesn't mean he deserved any of this. Shaking her head silently, she slowly closes the door and heads downstairs. She has a good half hour left before she needs to leave for work, so she makes herself a big cup of coffee, cooks some eggs, bacons, and biscuits for Jason, and leaves them in the oven to stay warm. Right before leaving, she scrawls out a note to Jason and leaves it on the kitchen table: _Breakfast is in the oven. I'll be home from work at 9 or 10. Call Merlotte's if you need me. Love, Sook. _

She quickly reads over the note, and she almost re-writes it, wanting to tell Jason to call her as soon as he gets up, but she changes her mind. If she starts getting too clingy- Jason will run away scared. Sighing, she leaves the notes as is, locks up the house, and heads to Merlotte's.

Only Sam and Lafayette are there when Sookie walks inside, and she silently thanks god for Lafayette. If Sam corners her into some personal conversation about what happened at Fangtasia last night, either she'll give in and tell him everything or they'll get into some stupid fight about how he keeps butting into her life. Either way, it'll end badly and be a really awful day at work for the both of them. So before Sam has a chance to say anything, Sookie strikes up a conversation with Lafayette about his latest man candy. Her plan works- when Sam walks in she gives him a bright smile and then turns right back to Lafayette's story.

Work goes by surprisingly fast. Maybe it was just the distraction that Sookie needed. Soon, it's already eight o'clock and Sookie is finishing up with her last customers of the night. "I'll grab that check for you right now," she says to Maxine Fortenberry, smiling her 'please give me a big tip' smile. Just as Sookie is printing out the check, Merlotte's door gives a tiny ping, and someone, no, something walks in.

Usually, when someone walks into Merlotte's, Sookie can hear them in her head. Not always distinct thoughts, and of course, no one is thinking "I'm Joe, and I'm walking into the bar right now," but she can always get a sense or feeling. But this time, the door pings, and there's nothing there. Which can only mean one thing.

A knot of dread starts tightening in Sookie's stomach. There's no way that Eric Northman is here in Merlotte's, right now. It's only been a day since she got away from him- there's no way that he can need her already. Panicked, Sookie considers running out the back door or screaming for Sam who's probably doing paper work in his office. Quiet footsteps approach her, and gulping, she turns around to face the tall, blonde vampire.

But it's not Eric.

A vampire, yes, but not Eric Northman. He's shorter, probably only a head taller than Sookie. And he has dark green eyes, and brown hair styled in something that looks straight out of the 19th-century. Sookie's skin prickles. There's never been a vampire in Merlotte's before. Is it a coincidence that some vampire randomly showed up tonight, or is Eric Northman up to something? Instinctively, she starts to take a step back, but before she has a chance to do anything else- he speaks, "Good evening. Do you serve True Blood here?"

His voice is deep and soft, and already Sookie's defense is weakening. His eyes look friendly and honest, not violent. "I think we have some in the back." Sookie falters for a second. "Would you like to take a seat while I look?"

"I'd love nothing more." He smiles, and Sookie swears she's never seen a smile so charming in her entire life. "I'm Bill Compton."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

She holds out her hand to let Bill shake it, but instead, he bends down and gently kisses the soft skin with cold lips. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Stackhouse."

Bill leaves to take a seat at a booth in the back, and when Sookie finally looks around her and opens her mind, she realizes every single person in Merlotte's bar is staring at her and thinking just about the same, one thing: what a dumb bitch messing with that vampire.

**A/N- So remember that time I didn't update forever? Sorry guys! I hope this makes up for it. I've decided to throw Bill into the mix as well- because it's more true to the story to have three guys pining after Sookie.**

**Sorry there was no Eric in this chapter- but no worries- he will reappear very soon!**

**Please R&R! I always love to hear your guys' thoughts! **


	7. Dumb Question

Sookie tries to ignore the judgmental thoughts bouncing around her head. Sure, Sookie is stupid just by talking to another vampire, but it's just none of anyone's business. Narrowing her eyes, she gives everyone in the bar a good glare before heading back to Sam's office. Like usual, he's in there bent over stacks of paper work. Sookie knocks on the open door before entering.

"Hey, Sookie. I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

_That's because I've been avoiding you ever since I walked in the door_, Sookie thinks. "I know. Busy shift!"

"Well, what can I do for you?" Sam leans forward in the chair and rests his hands on his legs.

"I was just wondering if we still have any of that True Blood in stock."

"True Blood? Why on earth-" Sam pauses, and then his eyes narrow and his voice drops. "Sookie, is there a vampire in this bar right now?"

"Maybe." Sookie crosses her arms against her chest. "So what?" Without responding, Sam stands up and strides out of the office. Rolling her eyes, Sookie follows him out. "Sam Merlotte, what do you think you're doing? Now I'm a waitress, and a customer walked in, and he ordered a True Blood. I'm just trying to do my job..." Sookie's words seem to bounce right off of Sam's head without penetrating his thick skull.

All of the customers' watch as Sam walks right up to Bill Compton. Their heads swivel like a bunch of puppets at some little theatre play. A hush falls over the bar, and Sookie can practically hear everyone straining their ears, trying to glimpse a hint of the conversation between Sam and this strange, new vampire. Well, Sookie decides she doesn't have time for eavesdropping, so she marches right up to Sam and plants herself between him and Mr. Compton.

"Is there a problem?" She asks, directing her question towards Bill.

The vampire looks up at her, a flicker of interest passing through his dark eyes. He leans back in the red booth and places his hands in his lap. When he speaks, it's like the whole world goes silent and all the little voices flying around Sookie's head disappear, "I don't think so, Miss Stackhouse. Sam here was just welcoming me to his bar. Isn't that right?"

Sookie can feel the tension rising in Sam's body, can hear the anger boiling underneath his skin. But for some reason, he simply says, "Yes, that's right. I'm sorry we don't have any True Blood Mr. Compton-"

"Please, call me Bill." He flashes that same charming smile.

"I'll be sure to order some, so if you ever decide to stop in again, we'll be fully stocked."

"I really appreciate that Sam." Bill leans forward in the booth and locks eyes with Sam. "You know, some people are just so prejudice against vampires. It's truly a pleasure to find a group of such genuinely accepting people."

Sam doesn't respond for a moment, he just keeps staring at Bill, occasionally flickering his gaze towards Sookie. Finally, he says, "Well I'm sorry we couldn't serve you tonight. Let me walk you out."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist."

Amusement fills Bill's gaze, and he smiles slowly. "Actually," he says, "I was hoping to talk to Miss Stackhouse a bit longer. I'd be more than happy to order a glass of wine if you only allow paying customers in the bar."

Mixed emotions begin to flow through Sookie. Why does Bill want to talk to her? And why, for some strange reason, does she feel some tugging desire to talk to him? Sam turns to her, and in a whisper that Bill can obviously still hear, he says, "Sookie, would you like me to kick him out of here?"

Sam's fists are clenched, and his pulse is starting to quicken. Sookie knew Sam didn't really like vampires, but she had no idea his prejudice was this strong. She smiles. "That's all right, Sam. Thank you though."

At this point, unless Sam wants to cause a scene, there's nothing he can do but nod his head and return to his office. For a second, Sookie thinks Sam is going to throw away all decorum, grab Bill by the front of his shirt and physically drag him out of the bar- but the thought disappears as quickly as it came. Sometimes Sookie thinks Sam is just a bomb waiting to explode. A person can't always be so nice and accommodating.

After Sam leaves, Sookie turns her attention back to Bill, and his direct gaze unsettles her. Unsure if it's the appeal of attraction or the threat of the unknown, Sookie tries to stuff any new feelings away. Bill is a customer, and she's here to be polite, serve him, and make him feel welcome. "Would you like that glass of wine now?" She asks.

He smiles. "Did you know that vampires can't drink wine?"

"Low tolerance?"

Laughing, Bill's posture finally starts to relax. "We cannot digest human food or drink."

"Hmm, what's the point of being immortal when you can't dig into a steak every now and then?"

"That's an excellent question, but you come to find that there are other pleasures." Sookie swears that Bill's eyes transfix on her neck for a few tiny moments. Her heartbeat quickens, and she takes a small step back. Bill may be all manners so far, but after Eric, who is she to trust any vampire?

Changing the subject, Sookie asks, "So no glass of wine?"

"I'm afraid not. I just wanted a chance to talk to you without your boss around. He's very-"

"Rude?"

"I was just going to say dominant. Is he a friend of yours?"

"I guess you could say that." Sookie quickly glances around the restaurant. Most people have finally gone back to their meals; only the occasional pair of eyes still stray towards her and Bill. "I should probably get back to my customers now," Sookie says. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Compton, or Bill."

"Bill is fine." He stands up, and before Sookie has a chance to react, he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the cheek with those same cold lips. Sookie bites her lip, and she can feel her whole face flushing. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure this will not be our last encounter."

Shocked by the chaste kiss, Sookie simply stands there as Bill walks off, but at the last second, right as he's opening the door, Sookie runs up to him. She doesn't know why. She has no reason to trust him. No reason to invest her life into his hands. But for some unknown reason, she taps him on the shoulder and asks just about the dumbest question she could come up with, "Bill, do you know another vampire named Eric Northman?"

When Bill's eyes darken, and his face tightens with tension, and a feeling of dread swoops over Sookie, she knows she's made a mistake. Slowly, in short, spread out words, Bill asks, "How do you know Eric Northman, and what has he done to you?"

**A/N -**** Yay for super quick updates! I have a question- would you guys rather have longer chapters that will take me longer to write, or would you rather have these short chapters where I update quickly? Let me know!**

**Also- what do you think of Sookie? Is she being stupid by engaging with another vampire after the Eric incident? **

**Please R&R. Thanks! **


	8. Burning Bridges

"How do you know Eric Northman, and what has he done to you?"

Immediately regretting her big mouth, Sookie tries to backtrack, stumbling over her words. "Oh, I don't really know him exactly. I've just, you know, heard about him. People talk. He's got that vamp club, right? Fangtasia or something? Sounds crazy. Have you ever been there?" Her lies are as blatant as a fake spray tan.

Bill narrows his eyes. _Maybe he'll just drop the subject_, Sookie silently hopes. "Why did you ask about him?"

Biting her lip, Sookie tries to look Bill directly in the eye, but she can't hold his gaze without a wave of guilt washing over her. She was never much of a liar. "Isn't he like a vampire celebrity or something? Like the Brad Pitt of vampires?"

_Take the bait, take the bait_, Sookie thinks. Hopefully Bill will just assume she's some kind of blond idiot and leave it at that. "Not exactly," Bill says slowly. "I guess you could say he's more of a local celebrity." He smiles, and his eyes begin to transition from suspicious to amused. "But I wouldn't call him a Brad Pitt by any standards."

_That's because Eric is a hell of a lot hotter than Brad Pitt_. Sookie tries to shoo the thought away, but no matter how much she despises Eric, she can't deny how obviously attractive he is. "Hmm, interesting." She glances around Merlotte's and realizes she still has a few customers waiting not so patiently for their checks. "Well, I should let you get going now. Have a nice evening."

Bill looks like he's about to say something. His gaze flickers over Sookie's body, finishing right on her eyes. He holds her gaze just long enough to make her skin start crawling and her nerves start racing. _I wonder if all vampires are universally this attractive and off-putting at the same time_. Finally, Bill turns to leave, says "Good night Miss Stackhouse," and walks out Merlotte's door.

The second Bill is gone, a hand grabs Sookie's arm, and she gives a tiny startled yelp. "Sam!" she says. "You scared the bejesus out of me. Where the heck did you come from?"

Sam pulls Sookie towards him- probably so the whole of Merlotte's can't hear their conversation. His eyes are burning, and Sookie feels waves of frustration rolling off of him. "I was behind the bar," Sam says. "What? You think I was going to go back to my office and leave you alone with that vamp?"

Sookie tugs her arm away from Sam's warm grasp. "That's exactly what I expected. What? Did _you _think Bill was going to pull back my hair and take a big old bite of me in front of the entire bar?" Sookie points a finger in Sam's face. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you need to back out of my life. I've said it a thousand times, and I'm saying it again. I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself."

And just like she flipped a switch, Sam's emotions tailspin from aggression to distress. His eyes look very similar to a wounded puppy left abandoned on the side of the road. His voice is soft, tentative, when he speaks, "I was just trying to look out for you Sookie. But if you don't want me in your life, than let's just drop the act all together. You're my employee, and I'm your boss, and we'll leave it at that."

Automatically, Sookie goes to say something to comfort Sam. She doesn't want to kill their friendship simply because he's being overprotective and she's having a few too many bad days in a row. But something stops her- maybe just the sheer exhaustion of overwhelming emotions that have been flowing through her in the last twenty-four hours. Things _would _be easier if she didn't have to keep trying to hide everything from a much too curious Sam. So, burying her feelings, Sookie says, "That sounds just fine, boss. I'll just finish up my tables and see you at work tomorrow."

They both stand there for a second longer, and Sookie has a strange urge to shake his hand or say something else, but finally, Sam turns on his heel and walks away. _It's for the best_, Sookie thinks. _Until I figure out how to get Eric Northman out of my life, and until I understand what Bill Compton wants from me, it'll just be easier to have Sam out of the picture. _Taking a deep breath, she pulls on her last reserves of energy, and finally heads to Maxine Fortenberry's table, check in hand.

When Sookie gets home, the house is dark. She opens her mind and realizes that the house is also empty. "Dang it Jason," Sookie mumbles as she fumbles with her keys. "If you left this house without so much as a phone call, I swear, I'll..."

"Swear you'll what?"

Sookie screams and jumps around. The porch lights flood down on a tall, blonde vampire. Her manicured nails clutch a small, pink coach purse, and her black stilettos make tiny indentations on the dirt ground. Sookie's heart won't stop racing. She automatically reaches for her cell phone, but cursing, she realizes that she left it at the bar. And then- a miraculous idea pops into her frenzied mind. Sookie bangs open the door, runs inside, and slams it shut.

"I assume you're not going to invite me in," Pam says, raising her voice so that Sookie can hear her through the door.

Sookie stares out of the glass plates. Pam hasn't moved an inch, hasn't attempted to come inside and take her away. "So I guess the rumors are true," Sookie says. "You can't come in without an invitation."

"Unwelcomed company is impolite." Pam's voice is clipped, with a hint of an old English accent.

"You can say that again," Sookie mutters. She bites her lip, unsure of whether she should recede inside and call the police. Most likely Pam would be gone before Sheriff Bud could even get his pants on. "Well, what do you want then?" Sookie asks.

"Eric sent me." The name sends an unwarranted flood of emotions through Sookie, twisted feelings of lust and anger.

"What does he want?"

"He needs your help again. We're leaving town in a few days, and we require your assistance beforehand."

No questions, no requests. Just demands. "I don't think I feel like helping either of you. Not after what happened the first time, and not with what you did to my brother."

"I wasn't asking. I was telling." Pam walks up the stairs of the porch, and for a second, Sookie wonders if Pam was lying. Maybe she can open that front door right now and rip Sookie into a thousand little pieces. But instead, Pam stops right in front of the door, staring straight at Sookie with only a plate of glass separating them. Her eyes are cold, dominant- a sharp contrast to her bright pink lipstick. "If you don't come willingly, we will not only destroy you, but we will destroy everyone you know. Your brother Jason, your friend Tara, oh, and of course Sam Merlotte."

"How the hell do you know about-"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere, Sookie. You'd be a good girl not to forget that." Pam glances at her watch. "We expect you to be a Fangtasia tomorrow at exactly 7 o'clock. If you aren't, you'll come to find that Eric and I don't make idle threats." Sookie says nothing; her throat is choked up and fear is rushing through her veins. "Good night, Sookie. Sleep tight."

And in a flash, Pam is gone.

Sookie slides down the door, hugs her knees to her chest, and closes her eyes. She takes three deep breaths, and relenting, let's one fearful tear slide down her cheek.

**A/N ****– I'm really excited for the next chapter because Eric will be in it! Yay! **

**What'd you think of Sam and Sookie's fight in this chapter? And do you think I'm pulling off Pam well? She's always been one of my favorite characters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	9. Going Solo

Sookie sits at the kitchen table, a cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea clutched in her hands. She takes a tiny sip, and the warmth slowly relaxes her tense body. All of the doors in the house are locked and bolted, but she still doesn't feel safe. What's to stop Pam or Eric from breaking into her house at any moment? Even if they can't walk into a home uninvited, what's to stop them from burning down the whole place? Sookie picks up the telephone sitting next to her on the table and stares at the white numbers. She's tempted to call Merlotte's and see if Sam is still there. If she asked for his help, he would be here in ten minutes flat to stay with her.

_But that's unfair, isn't it? I can't tell him to butt out of my life one minute and ask for protection the next. _Instead, Sookie presses redial and tries to call Jason for the tenth time that night. She cinches her plush bathrobe tighter as the line rings and rings. No answer. She leaves another voicemail, "Jason it's Sookie. Please call me as soon as you get this. I'm worried, and if I don't hear from you by tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to call the police."

It's not like Jason to leave without notice. Sure, he's a bit self-centered sometimes, but these past few weeks have been completely out of character for him. _Maybe I should have stayed home from work today_, Sookie thinks, _that way I could have kept a proper eye on Jason. What was I thinking leaving him home alone after a traumatic experience like that? _

Sookie drums her fingers against the kitchen table. She checks the time on the tiny kitchen clock and realizes, despite her exhaustion, it's only ten o'clock. She picks up the phone again and dials the number for Hoyt Fortenberry, Jason's best friend. It goes straight to voicemail: "Hey, Hoyt. It's Sookie. I was just wondering if you've heard from Jason lately. Give me a call when you get a chance. Thanks." Sookie considers also calling Hoyt's home phone, but she doesn't want to raise any alarms. If Jason isn't actually missing, he doesn't need the whole of Bon Temps finding out that he's been in some trouble lately.

She's about to abandon the Jason search for the night and head upstairs when the phone rings. The phone is so outdated that it doesn't even have caller ID, so Sookie answers the phone praying that Jason is on the other line. "Hello?" she says, her voice unusually high. "Jason?"

"Naw, it's Tara."

Sookie's heart drops a little bit, but she's still glad to hear from her friend. "Oh, hey Tara. How are you?"

"All right, but how are you? I haven't heard from you all day. What happened last night? Is Jason all right?"

Sookie bites her lip. Should she tell Tara what's been going on? A big part of her would love to have someone on her side right now, but deep down, Sookie knows she shouldn't drag Tara into her own problems. Slowly, carefully planning out her words, she says, "Jason's fine. I went to Fangtasia and picked him up last night."

"What do you mean 'picked him up'? What was he doing there Sookie?"

"It's a long story. Pretty boring."

"You're lying to me." Sookie should have seen this coming. Tara can tell through a lie in about two seconds flat.

"I know, I know." Sookie twists the phone cord around her finger. "It's just complicated right now. But the important thing to know is that I'm safe, Jason's safe, and everything's fine."

"If Jason's safe than why did you call his name when you picked up the phone? He's obviously not home with you."

"Well, no." Sookie stalls. Maybe she can tell part of the truth. It would be a big help if Tara was looking out for Jason also. "I picked up Jason last night and brought him home with me, but when I got home from work tonight, he was gone. I haven't been able to get in contact with him since then."

"You think he's back on the V?"

Sookie hadn't considered that. As much as she hopes that Jason isn't on drugs, she'd much rather that be the case than worse possibilities- possibilities that include him getting kidnapped and abused. "That could be it."

"Gawdamn, Jason. What has gotten into that boy?"

Sookie's relieved that Tara believes her half-lie. "I don't know. Maybe that girlfriend, but she wasn't with him last night. I didn't even think to ask him about her." Sookie leans forward and rests her elbows on the kitchen table. "Look, Tara, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Sook. What is it?"

"I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow. I've got work all day, and then I promised to babysit for my cousin's kid at night. Is there any chance you can keep an ear out for Jason and let me know if you get in touch with him?"

"Not a problem. I'm on it."

Sookie sighs, relieved. "Thanks, Tara. I really appreciate it. I've just had a crazy couple of days."

"A crazy couple days that you promise to tell me about eventually, right?"

"Right. Eventually." Suddenly, Sookie has to stifle a huge yawn. "I've got to get some sleep. I'll see you soon girl."

"Sure thing. Good night, Sookie."

The line clicks, and Sookie bites her thumb nervously. Is she really going to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night without telling anyone where she'll be? If something happens- it could be days before people know she's missing. And then much longer until they figure out where to look for her. But the only other option would be to draw someone else into the problem, opening them up to threat from Eric and Pam. And she definitely can't do that to her friends or family. Stupid or not, Sookie needs to look out for herself tomorrow night.

As a last resort, she scrawls out a note and places it on the kitchen table. _May 10__th__- I've gone to Fangtasia tonight under threat to help Eric Northman and his employee Pam with something. If you're reading this note- it means things haven't gone well. I'm in trouble. Thanks for the help, Sookie._

Sookie glances at the note. She wants to roll her eyes at the words- they seem so silly standing there on the wooden table, written upon her grandmother's old stationary- but who knows? They could end up saving her life. She flips off the kitchen light, heads upstairs, and goes to sleep.

Work is a blur for Sookie the next day. She simply goes through the motions, not talking to Sam except for asking if they're out of the beef casserole special. In no time, it's five o'clock and Sookie is rushing home. She tears open her closet and drawers and starts ripping through piles of clothing.

Sookie is going to go about things differently this time. Instead of worrying about fitting in with the fangbangers, she wants to do everything possible to stand out. And she wants something, that if necessary, she can move quickly in. Finally, she settles on a pair of blue jean shorts, white sneakers, and a comfortable floral blouse: innocent, bright, and easy to move around in. She grabs her large black clutch and then heads down the hallway to her grandmother's old room. It takes her a minute to find what she's looking for. She has to open a few drawers, but at last, in the bottom drawer of her grandmother's bureau she finds what she wants.

She takes out the small, silver gun. It looks more like an antique than a weapon, but she slips five bullets out of a velvet black pouch and inserts them into the gun. The last time she shot this gun she was twelve years old, and she had snuck it out of her grandmother's room and tried to shoot a squirrel in the backyard. She ended up shooting the squirrel right in the head, but despite having good aim, she was still grounded for three months straight.

Sookie hopes that her aim is still as straight. Even though a few gunshots won't kill a vampire, a silver bullet shot straight into the heart will. She slips the little gun into her clutch, grabs her keys, and heads for Fangtasia.

The sun is just setting as she pulls into the empty parking lot. Sookie takes a deep breath. It takes everything in her not to put the car in reverse and drive right back home. But she can't chance Pam fulfilling her threat. If Sookie has any chance of making it through this mess, she needs to cooperate as long as she can stand doing so. She gets out of the car and approaches the front of Fangtasia. The door is unlocked, so she walks right on in.

The foyer is empty. Maybe they somehow miraculously forgot about her. "Hello," Sookie calls out tentatively. "Eric? Pam?"

She takes a few steps forward. Where is everybody? Again, she calls, "Eric? Pam? Anyone?"

And then Eric appears in front of her. She stifles a tiny scream. He's suddenly inches away from her, towering over her and staring with those dark eyes. "Sookie," he says. Despite everything, Sookie's body reacts to his low voice, to the sight of his full lips.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Sookie responds. "I could use a little warning next time. You don't want your telepath having a heart attack, do you?"

A tiny smile tugs at the corners of Eric's lips. "Of course not."

Sookie crosses her arms against her chest, and she notices that Eric's gaze moves to the same area. Something flickers in his eyes, and she tries her best to ignore it. "So?" she asks. "I'm here. What do you want?"

Eric rubs a hand across his face. "Well, that's the thing. Our business actually needs to be conducted elsewhere-"

"What? I am not going anywhere-"

"Yes, I imagined you wouldn't be so cooperative. I'm sorry to resort to these measures, but, well, it is what it is."

Eric snaps his fingers. "Pam."

And then an arm wraps around Sookie from behind, and a wet cloth presses against her face. And everything gets very hazy. She manages to spit out six words before she passes out completely, "Eric Northman, I fucking hate you."

**A/N ****– Longer chapter! I'm sorry there wasn't a ton of Eric in this chapter, but as you see, he'll be all over the next one!**

**So, just a poll, who do you want Sookie to end up with in this story? I started it with a pro-eric intention, but I'm not sure where I'll end it. Do you like Eric, Bill, or Sam?**

**Thanks for the R&R! **


	10. Unfamiliar

Sookie wakes up in a dark room. As her eyes slowly adjust and the light of the moon filters through the open curtains, she begins to assess her situation. She's on a bed, and except for her shoes, still fully clothed in her original outfit. The room is ornate and filled with furniture that looks straight out of the 19th-Century. Where could she be? Is she still in Bon Temp? Sookie's mind is cloudy, and her mouth tastes like cotton. She licks her dry lips.

Besides her she notices a table lamp, and with a tiny switch, it flickers to light. Again, Sookie looks at herself, but she cannot find any bumps or bruises. _At least they handled me gently_, she thinks bitterly, _as if that makes any of this okay. _There are no handcuffs or ropes trapping her in confinement, so she slips out of bed and walks over to door. She holds her breath and turns the knob.

It opens.

It's too suspicious. Why would they bother to drug and kidnap her just to leave her bedroom door open? At this point, Sookie has two options. She can climb back into bed and wait for someone to come get her, or she can open the door and test her own fate. Deciding that action is better than idleness, she quickly retreats into her room to search for her black clutch. Miraculously, the small silver gun is still inside. Sookie slides the gun into the waistband of her shorts, thankful that her flowing blouse covers up the bump. She opens the door and cautiously steps out in the empty corridor.

The length of the hall begins to describe how enormous the house must be. Soft carpet embraces her bare feet. She looks to the left and the right. Both sides are empty, but there must be at least a dozen doors on the hallway. _Where is everyone_, she thinks_. Why did they bring me here just to hole me up alone in a room? And what time is it? At least it's still nighttime. I couldn't have been out for too long._

Without reason, Sookie heads left and quickly pads down the length of the corridor. It ends in an elaborate set of stairs, wooden ones that spiral down to a level below. She sets off, and when she gets to the bottom, she realizes she's in the foyer of some large mansion. A man in a black suit stands at the front door, arms at his sides, sunglasses on his face, gun tucked in his jacket. He stares right at her.

Sookie is about to run right back up the stairs when she stops herself. What good will running do? Either the security guard will chase after her and inevitably catch up, or she'll just end up back in her room with not a single clue as to what's going on or where she is. Taking a deep breath, she approaches the guard and puts on her best southern comfort voice, "Excuse me sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but could you please tell where I could find Mr. Eric Northman. I'd sure appreciate it."

The security guard takes off his glasses, and the first thing Sookie thinks is _vampire! _She's not sure why she just realized it- maybe the fact that his thoughts aren't rolling off of him or the way his eyes flicker towards her neck. This isn't good news. If the guard is a vampire, than that most likely means that vampires are the residents of the mansion. "Evening Miss Stackhouse. It's nice to see you awake." _Does that mean you've seen me sleeping, _Sookie wants to spit out angrily. "We were going to wake you momentarily. Mr. Northman is just finishing up his business with the Queen-"

"The Queen?" Sookie spurts out.

The vampire ignores her and continues his sentence, "but they will request your presence shortly. Please, wait in here." He gestures to the adjourning room that looks like a parlor, filled with stuffed armchairs and stacks of books. Even though it's the middle of summer, a fire hums gently in the ornate hearth.

"All right," Sookie says. She's testing the grounds. There's no chance she can just run out of here and escape without knowing what's going on first, especially not with that vampire guard standing at the door. He follows her into the parlor, but remains standing when she sits in one of the plush chairs. "If you don't mind me asking," she says, "could you tell me where I am exactly?"

The vampire narrows his eyes, but apparently the question can't lead to any danger because he finally responds, "New Orleans."

Sookie gasps. She can't believe Eric and Pam drugged her and dragged her half-way across the state. How long was that drive? It must have been..."Sir, what day is it?"

"May 11th."

Holy crap. She's been out cold for an entire day. By now Tara and Sam must be wondering where she is. And what about Jason? Did he ever turn up? Sookie instinctively feels her pockets for her cell phone, but it's nowhere to be found. Of course Eric probably took it. Her skin boils at the thought of him forcing his way through her pockets while she lay unconscious. Sookie crosses her arms against her chest and leans back in her chair. _Stupid vampires_, she thinks.

A few minutes later, Eric walks into the room. "Mr. Northman," the guard says, slightly inclining his head.

"Vincent," Eric responds. "Thank you for keeping this one preoccupied."

"She asks a lot of questions."

Eric smirks, "Too many questions."

Finally, Sookie shouts out, "Hey, I'm sitting right here you know." She stands up and walks right towards Eric, not wasting time on timidity or fear. "What the hell am I doing here Eric? People will be looking for me. Don't think I didn't tell someone where I was going. I'm not some dumb blonde trash like you think I am."

"I don't think you're dumb blonde trash, Sookie," Eric says.

He let's her continue her rant, but the amusement filling his blue eyes makes her feel like a little kid whining for ice cream. "I don't know what you think you're doing. You can't just drug me. You think there aren't going to be consequences? I bet the sheriff is on this trail right now, and when he gets here, I swear he'll..." Sookie finally tapers off.

She knows the sheriff isn't coming and so does Eric.

Eric rubs his hands together. "Well, now that you've gotten that out of your system, I'd like to introduce you to someone very important." He leans towards Sookie, and the vicinity lights that damn flame of lust that never seems to go out. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him_, she repeats over and over again, but her body refuses to listen. His mouth drops towards her ear and he softly commands, "I suggest you try to bite your tongue around her. She might not be as lenient with your rambling as I am."

"Really? You call yourself lenient?"

Instead of responding, Eric snaps his fingers. Sookie jumps. The last time he did that, she was drugged and kidnapped across city limits. When she jumps, Eric looks towards her, and something akin to concern passes across his face. But he says nothing to her. He simply says, "Vincent. Please bring us in now."

Eric grabs Sookie's arm and starts walking out of the room. She's forced to walk with him, Vincent leading the way. The direct contact sends desire and hate flowing through her veins. She can't decide whether to lean into him or pull away. They walk through a maze of corridors until they finally come upon a large set of double doors. Two more guards stand at the entrance.

"Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse to see the Queen," Vincent says.

The two new guards nod and each open one enormous door. The room opens up to show a large indoor pool. Everything in the room is luxurious and vibrant, from the chairs to the foliage to the single redheaded vampire lounging in a white bathing suit.

Eric and Sookie walk towards her, and she sits up. A wicked smile creeps onto her face, brilliant white teeth showing through red lipstick. "Miss Stackhouse," she says, holding out one pale hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

Her smile grows, and so do her fangs.

**A/N ****– Thoughts on introducing Sophie this early? I've always loved her character, and I feel like MY Eric would tell the Queen about Sookie as soon as he discovered her. **

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. **

**Thanks for the R&R!**


	11. Overdrive

"Miss Stackhouse," she says, holding out one pale hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

Her smile grows, and so do her fangs.

Eric pushes Sookie forward. She reaches out to accept the vampire's cold hand. "Who are you?" Sookie asks.

The vampire raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and her mouth curls into an even wider smile. "I simply love humans sometimes. Don't you agree, Eric? They are so naïve, like giant children parading around the world."

"I'm not naïve," Sookie says. "How am I supposed to know who you are? What makes you so important?"

Eric tugs Sookie back to his side and leans towards her. "What did I say about biting your tongue?" He asks in an undertone.

"Oh, no bother, Eric. I find her quite entertaining." She turns towards Sookie. "Miss Stackhouse, I'm Sophie-Anne, the Queen of Louisiana."

Sookie can't help it when a snort of laughter escapes. "The _Queen of Louisiana_?" She asks. "Surely you don't mean the Queen of England? Or, I don't know, the Princess of Arabia or the Grand Duchess of Damascus?"

"Excuse her, your majesty," Eric says. "She knows nothing."

"Of course she knows nothing," Queen Sophie says. "Why should she?" Sookie hates standing there feeling like a bigger idiot than Jason is on his worst day, but the reality is that she really doesn't know crap about the vampire world. "Sookie," Queen Sophie continues, "you see, the vampires, we have our own little organization. Just like you have your presidents and governors, we have our Queens and Kings and sheriffs and so on. Eric here is Sheriff of your district. And _you _are here because Eric reports to me." She leans closer, her eyes animate. "He's supposed to report when anything out-of-the-blue, anything peculiar or interesting shows up. And you, Sookie, you are very peculiar."

"I guess I am," Sookie says. She tries to keep her calm, but she's boiling with rage on the inside. Eric sold her out to some vampires that are higher up than him on the food chain. If he's been this possessive of her because of her talent, her curse, than what will the rest of them be like?

Suddenly, Queen Sophie lets out a tiny yawn. "Hmm, dawn is coming," she says. "We'll finish this conversation tomorrow night." She waves her hand. "You can both leave now."

"What do you want with me?" Sookie blurts out. "Finish what tomorrow night? Why can't I go home? Can I call someone?"

Eric's hand wraps around Sookie's mouth, and he pulls her against his hard, cold body. She can't help but be momentarily distracted by the way his taut muscles feel against her back. "Enough, Sookie," he commands.

Queen Sophie simply smiles, forever entertained by the silly human. The patronizing attitude is more infuriating than anger or aggression. "All will be revealed tomorrow, Sookie. Please don't worry yourself. You're much too useful to simply dispose of."

And with those unsettling final words, Eric ushers Sookie out of the room. Two new guards open the doors for Eric and Sookie. Their thoughts fly out at Sookie, and surprised, she gasps, "They're human!"

The guards seem a little surprised, but they say nothing. Eric raises an eyebrow. "I suppose the other guards have gone to ground already." He assesses the two humans standing at the door with a hint of distaste. "I'll take you to your room myself, Sookie. You may not be strong, but those men don't look very hard to take."

_Damn_, Sookie thinks, unconsciously touching the gun still tucked into the waistband of her shorts. _If Eric had left me alone with just one of them, I might have been able to handle it and escape. It's just a human, and I have a gun, and I can hear their every thought. With Eric as a guard, I have next to no chance of escaping right now. _

Sighing, Sookie allows Eric to lead her back up the spiral set of stairs. "How do you know where my room is?" She asks.

"Who do you think put you in there?"

Something niggles at the back of Sookie's brain. "Was it you who took off my shoes?" Eric doesn't respond, so Sookie continues, "That's a funny thing to do. Almost considerate of you. Not that you know what consideration is, but still."

They reach Sookie's door, and Eric opens it, pushing Sookie inside of the room. _Maybe if I could just get him in here alone- if my shot is good enough, I can kill him or at least injure him enough to escape out of the room. If not, I have a feeling he'll definitely lock me in tonight._

"Eric," Sookie says. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You are always meaning to ask me something," Eric responds with a mixed tone of annoyance and amusement.

Sookie faces Eric who's still standing in the doorway, and slowly, she begins to undo the first few buttons of her blouse. Enough to show her ample cleavage, but not enough to show the gun hidden underneath the shirt. And just like any man, vampire or not, Eric takes a step forward, his burning eyes drawn to her chest.

He licks his lips, and Sookie is tempted to lick them right back. "The thing is," she says, "since I'm here anyways, I was wondering if you could, well, keep me entertained?" She undoes one more button before turning around. With her back to Eric, she takes off the remainder of her blouse and lets it drop to the floor. As she unhooks her bra, she can feel his eyes burning into her back. When she drops the bra to the floor, she swears she hears a low moan.

She holds her breath, waiting for his quiet step forward.

It feels like an eternity. Her skin tingles- half from the cold room and half from Eric's hot gaze. But finally, she hears him approach.

And as fast as she can, she pulls the gun from her waistband, turns around, and goes to shoot him right in the chest.

She's not fast enough. In an instant, the gun is in Eric's hand, his other hand gripped around her neck. _This is it_, Sookie thinks, surprised that tears haven't started to flow down her face_. I tried, and I failed, and now I'm done for. _

But instead of tightening his grasp on her neck, Eric throws the gun to the side, grabs the back of Sookie's head, and crushes his lips against hers, his hard body pushing against her bare chest. Sookie's entire system is on overdrive, flooded with fear and lust and aggression, so instead of thinking about what should happen next, instead of worrying about what any of this means, she just shuts off her mind and lets desire take over.

**A/N – ****Don't worry- this scene will be continued in the next chapter : ) **

**How do you guys like the chapter? I know a few of you had problems with me introducing Queen Sophie so early, but I promise, I'm going somewhere with it! **

**What do you think of Eric so far? Too mean or perfectly on that borderline?**

**Thanks for the R&R! **


	12. Don't Stop

**A/N ****– MINI CHAPTER! The content rating for this piece is being changed to M-rated**

Eric pushes Sookie onto the bed, rips off his shirt, and climbs on top of her. She gasps when his bare chest touches hers, waves of desire coursing through her. Her hands wrap around his back, fingernails dragging down his skin. Eric's mouth is everywhere at once- her lips, her neck, her shoulder. Each kiss leaves Sookie's skin hot and tingling.

"Why do you smell you good," Eric moans in a low voice. His hands thread through her hair, and his mouth lingers on her neck, fangs brushing lightly against the flushed skin. "I swear," he says, his lips venturing to her ear, gently biting the lobe, "It's intoxicating. I've never smelled anything like it before."

Instead of answering, Sookie grabs Eric by the back of his head and draws his red lips back down to her own. Instinct taking over, and she pushes her tongue against his teeth, tracing the sharp points of his fangs. She's rewarded with Eric's deep groan, and she can feel his desire pressing against her. When Eric pulls away, he catches Sookie's gaze, eyes on fire.

And then he's sliding down her body. Every touch feels amplified. His hands on her bare breasts. His mouth kissing its way down her stomach. His fingers slowly unbuttoning her jean shorts. He's everywhere at once, and Sookie has never felt so alive and desirous. Eric slides off her shorts, leaving even more open skin for him to explore.

"Sookie," he says, staring her in the eyes. His voice is tight, impassioned. "If you want me to stop, say so now." His hand is circling the smooth skin of her thigh, slowly inching towards her panties. "Because if not, if we go further than this, I can promise you I won't be able to control myself."

His hand reaches the thin layer of cotton fabric, and a soft moan escapes Sookie's lips. Her thoughts are in pieces. She can't separate what she wants from what she doesn't. "Don't," she says, the words falling from her mouth, "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

With those few words of encouragement, Eric presses himself entirely against Sookie and captures her lips in a demanding kiss. He pushes aside her underwear and slips a long finger inside of her. Sookie gasps, "Eric!" He pushes in and out of her, faster and faster, adding a second finger and then a third.

Sookie grabs the sheets and succumbs to every feeling. Something is building inside of her, and with each movement, she's spinning out of control. As he continues to pleasure her, Eric kisses up the length of Sookie's body, leaving a hot trail up her torso. When he reaches her neck, his fangs brush against the vulnerable skin.

_I won't be able to control myself_. The words nudge at Sookie's overwhelmed mind. Eric's fangs press against her neck. Her pleasure is building. _I won't be able to control myself. _The sharp teeth scrape against her neck. She's about to finally- "Stop!" she screams suddenly. "Stop. Please stop."

Eric stills entirely, still inside of her, fangs still at her neck. Sookie is breathing heavily and reality is quickly crashing upon her. Is it too late? Has she lost control? Has _he _lost control?

She looks up and catches Eric's gaze. His eyes are blazing with an intensity so strong she can feel it burning right through her. Sookie takes a deep breath, preparing for what may come next.

But then- he's gone.

Out of the room. The door slammed shut with an echoing thud.

And Sookie is alone, almost entirely naked on a stranger's bed. She breathes in gently, clutches the sheets around her bare body, and softly says, "Sookie Stackhouse. You are one dumb, blonde idiot."

**A/N – ****Hope you guys liked the mini chapter. It's mostly fluff- but I felt like the past few chapters have been too plot heavy. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Suggestions always welcome :) **


	13. Useful

Sookie wakes up flushed and uncovered. Her sheets have been kicked to the bottom of her bed, and except for her underwear, she's completely naked. Uncomfortable with her nudity, even in the empty room, Sookie grabs the bundled sheets and pulls them over her body. She's on edge, overwhelmed with a scramble of thoughts. Memories of last night mix with her dreams, and it takes her awhile to detangle what actually happened.

_I can't believe I let Eric Northman see me like that, and touch me like that. _Sookie shudders. _How can I go from wanting to kill a man one second to being sprawled out, naked under him the next? _ She takes a deep breath, determined to put the entire unsettling incident behind her. There's no point in admitting it didn't happen, but that doesn't mean it has to happen again.

Sookie gets out of the large, four-poster bed and tries to find her scattered clothing. Her blouse is still on the floor from where she basically _stripped _the night before, but her shorts are nowhere to be found. Sookie lets out a tiny shout of frustration. A little part of her wonders if Eric stole her shorts before escaping from the room last night.

She circles the room one more time, hoping she'll stumble over her bottoms, but they've disappeared entirely. Her eyes settle on the dresser tucked in the corner of the room. She walks over and opens the top drawer, relieved to find it full of clothes. She's not sure if the clothing is intended for guests, but not having any other options, Sookie rifles through all of the drawers until she finds a simple white sundress. It fits her perfectly, falling just above her tan knees and cinching her small waist.

She looks down at her bare feet. Tennis shoes won't look very cute with the dress. _Not that any of this should matter_, Sookie chides herself. But still, she walks over to the closet, opens the door and is welcomed with the sight of dozens of pairs of shoes. She picks out a small pair of gold sandals in her size and slips them onto her feet. _I wonder if all the guest rooms are stocked like this_, she thinks_, gosh that would cost a lot of money._

Sookie wanders back over to the nightstand where for the first time, she notices a small antique clock. The numbers read six o'clock. It must be nighttime, considering she didn't get back into her room until late into the morning, and she feels fully rested. That means someone should be coming to get her at any moment. Her stomach grumbles. And hopefully they'll bring some food.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. _Please don't be Eric, please don't be Eric_, she thinks desperately. _I cannot handle that vampire right now. _She crosses the room and opens the door.

It's Eric.

His eyes stare her down- intense and unflinching. Has anything changed since last night? Does he hate her more? Less? Apparently, Eric doesn't feel like discussing the events of last night because he only spits on one word, "Come."

Like a dog following its master, Sookie trails Eric down the hallway. She feels tiny walking next to his tall frame. A thousand questions are running through her head, but she bites her tongue. Whatever these vampires want with her, she'll find out soon enough. From previous experience, she knows pestering Eric won't help the situation.

Just as they reach the end of the hall, Eric spins around and pushes Sookie against the hard wall. She gasps in surprise, and her heart starts beating a mile a minute. Their bodies are less than an inch apart, and she can feel her desire rising. She tries to push it away, but the simplicity of Eric's body so close to hers, his lips so close to her own, overtakes rational thought. _Is he going to kiss me again? _She thinks. Despite herself, she moistens her lips in preparation.

Eric reaches down, his mouth brushes against Sookie's ear. She shivers at the slight contact. But then, instead of kissing the lobe or taking her lips in his own, he opens his mouth and speaks quickly and coldly. "If you ever so much as think about pulling a gun on me again, I will rip your fucking head off of your neck. Don't think things will turn out like they did last night. If you threaten me, if you disobey me, I will suck every last fucking drop of blood out of your useless body until the life expires out of you." He moves his head slightly away so that his eyes stare harshly into Sookie's. "Do you understand?"

Stunned, all Sookie can do is nod. Her mouth is dry, and her hands are shaking. How can someone be kissing you one night and threatening your life the next?

"Good," Eric says. "Let's go." He grabs Sookie's arm and pulls her forward. She stumbles to keep up with his pace.

Finally, they reach the same double doors as last night. The guards let Eric and Sookie through, and they enter into the poolroom. Queen Sophie is draped over some girl in a bikini, her fangs sinking into the delicate skin of her neck. A trickle of blood drops onto the clean, white floor. The girl is moaning slightly. Instead of being scared, she seems to be, well, enjoying it.

Sookie narrows her eyes in disgust. She can't believe that a human is letting some vampire use her like a feedbag, much less that she's enjoying it. After another minute, Queen Sophie lifts her head and smiles a bloody smile. "Eric, Sookie. Excuse me, I was just having an early dinner."

"Not a problem," Eric responds as they approach the Queen.

"Want some?" Queen Sophie asks, offering the scantily clad woman to Eric. "She's delicious. I've had her on a diet of nothing but berries and tangerines for weeks now."

Eric shakes his head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

And just at that moment, Sookie's stomach let's out a loud growl. Queen Sophie laughs. "That was so rude of me. Sookie, would you like some?" Her jesting eyes fill Sookie with anger. _I'm not some toy like that dumb bitch you were sucking on_, she wants to scream.

"No, thank you."

"Of course you don't, but I bet you must be starved. Excuse my manners. We have so few human guests that we often forget to feed them." Queen Sophie snaps her fingers and yells at one of the guards. "Please bring some food to Miss Stackhouse's room. She'll return there shortly."

Sookie is relieved to hear the words. Not only will she be fed, but also she won't be with Eric and Queen Sophie for very long. "Please, sit," Queen Sophie says, gesturing to the empty longue in front of her. Sookie sits down, but Eric remains standing, forever towering over her. "Now, I'm sure you have quite a few questions, but please, let me explain why you're here."

"All right," Sookie says.

"As you know, a few days ago, Eric killed a vampire. He killed a vampire to save a _human _life. That's a crime."

Sookie raises an eyebrow. "Saving a human from being murdered is a crime?"

"Taking the life of a vampire over the life of a human is a crime. Now, Eric has been called upon by the magister of Louisiana-"

"The magister?"

Queen Sophie sighs in annoyance. Eric leans down towards Sookie and says, "Sookie, shut up."

"You see," Queen Sophie continues. "The magister is like a judge minus the jury. He will listen to Eric's appeal and appoint his punishment. Usually the punishment for this sort of crime is the removal of fangs or being locked up underground for a few years, but Eric believes he can persuade the magister that your life was more important than Long Shadow's."

"Really? Eric you think I'm important?" Sookie's voice drips with sarcasm.

"As a telepathic human," Eric says, "I believe it's important to keep you alive. You're very useful when you want to be." His voice lacks little and all emotion.

"Or when I'm forced against my will," Sookie mutters.

"Anyways," Queen Sophie says, "You will be attending the trial with Eric and me. It's tomorrow night, and if all goes well, you'll both be headed back to Bon Temps right afterwards."

Sookie's stomach flutters with hope. "Wait! I get to go home?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Queen Sophie says. "Of course, that doesn't mean we won't require your excellent services at some point in the future. But for now, of course you can go home. What, did you think we were going to eat you up for desert?"

_Yes_. "No, I guess not," Sookie says.

"Well wonderful. Hopefully this should all work out nicely then." Queen Sophie smiles. "Eric, if you don't mind, please take Miss Stackhouse back to her room. And I will see you both tomorrow."

**A/N – **** So, yay, now we understand why they needed Sookie. Hopefully we'll get back to Bon Temps in the next couple of chapters and get some more Sam and Bill time. **

**What do you think of Sookie? Is she crazy for still being attracted to Eric? Or is it understandable?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Also- PLEASE check out my new story. It's called Breaking Through. It's a human Eric/Sookie fic. Thanks! **


End file.
